


Phoenix Feathers

by AileenRoseven



Series: The Phoenix [2]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Planes (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on deviantArt, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Multiple Crossovers, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9563267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AileenRoseven/pseuds/AileenRoseven
Summary: Heroes are not born, they are made as they say. For Tadashi Hamada, becoming The Phoenix was no easy task. Before the events of Dragoness, he had other mountains to climb and much to learn, from both heroes and firefighters alike.





	1. Knowing the Limits

" _Are you sure you want to do this? This isn't going to be easy Tadashi and it'll be dangerous."_

" _Mom, Tony can only do so much at his place and I know the danger that's ahead of me, but I can't let that hold me back. I made a commitment that I would do something with these power and I'm going to keep it."_

Shaylin was tense, her hands gripping the sleeves of her shirt tightly.

"Shay, relax, he'll be fine." Tony put a hand on her shoulder. "It's just training."

"With a super soldier and a spy."

"Still training." Tony sighed. "I know you're worried about him but don't worry, Capsicle won't break him… Though Natasha might."

"Not helping."

"Sorry."

Shaylin sighed, focusing her attention on what was causing the tension. She was in an observation deck, looking into a training room. While Tony's home was a good place for training, nothing compared to the equipment that the Avenger's Training Camp had along with the two people in charge.

Tadashi was standing before those leaders, Captain America and Black Widow, also known as Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff. All three were in training armor, currently talking with each other and going over regulations.

"Just… I want him to be the best he can be, I just don't want him over doing it. These powers are still new to him and to us."

"And we're helping him figure them out. We already took the first step when we stabilized them with the serum and started reining them in. Now, it's just a matter of refinement and knowing other things." Tony looked to the three, seeing Natasha step to the side, Steve and Tadashi getting in a ready stance.

"Don't hold back." Steve ordered, holding his shield in front of him. "Let's see what you got with both physical combat and those fire powers."

"Wasn't planning to." Tadashi had his arms ready, adjusting his gloves before they came a lit with fire. "Let's do this."

Shaylin swallowed hard, her eyes focused on Tadashi before they looked to Natasha who was holding up a hand, bringing it down.

"Begin!"

Steve and Tadashi charged right at each other, a loud clang being heard as Tadashi's fist met with Steve's shield. Shaylin cringed, her mind already thinking of possible damage. Tadashi didn't stop though, seeming to not feel anything from the impact. He tried hitting Steve with a fire ball, only for his shield to stop it.

"Don't just charge in! Find openings!"

Tadashi nodded, going at Steve again, Steve countering with his own attacks, knocking Tadashi off his feet with a sweep of his shield.

"WAH!"

THUD!

Steve jumped back, his shield ready.

"I can do this all day."

Tadashi narrowed his eyes a bit, getting back up, growling a bit.

 _Tadashi…_ Shaylin didn't say anything, but the grip on her shirt sleeves tightened.

_Gotta find an opening… or… I could make one…_

Tadashi looked to where Steve was before acting quickly, throwing fireballs at his feet, getting him to move before he let his shield down, creating an opening. Tadashi smirked, throwing a fireball at his chest before pinning him.

"Not bad." Steve smirked. "Not bad at all." He was able to shove Tadashi off with ease though, the man landing on the floor as Steve stood tall. "But it's gonna take a bit more than that to keep me pinned."

"Had a feeling that was too easy." Tadashi sighed, getting up, readying himself again.

"Natasha, tag in."

"Yes sir."

Tadashi tensed up a bit.

_Already? I know they said they would be switching off during training but… Oh man… I'm screwed._

"Don't hold back on me either."

"Right."

Tadashi went to strike, though he wasn't fast enough to hit Natasha. She was basically a blur as she flipped over him, grabbing his upper body with her legs, bringing him to the ground with her.

"ACK!"

Natasha held tightly. Not enough to choke him, but it was aggravating.

"Find your way out! Don't struggle, it'll just make it worse!"

Tadashi growled, his flames getting hotter.

"LEGGO! LEGGO! LEGGO!"

Natasha's grip loosened, pulling herself away from him.

"ACK!"

Tadashi panted as he sat up, growling a bit at her as he got back to his feet.

"Okay, we're fire proof with these suits, but can't say entirely immune to the heat." Natasha readied herself. "Make a note of it, Steve."

"Noted."

Tadashi launched a fireball at her, Natashi dodging it with ease, though wound up getting hit in the legs by two more, knocking her over. Tadashi was charging at her now, tackling her as soon as he was close enough, a near death grip on her arms.

"You know, you're reminding me of Bruce. Madder you get, the stronger the punch… or in this case, the heat." Natasha didn't dare move, not wanting to have heat of the flames seep through her suit.

"Match!" Steve called, holding his shield up.

Tadashi loosened his grip, moving off of Natasha, his flames going out.

"I had him on the ropes." Natasha chuckled, dusting herself off. "He just surprised me is all."

"Keep telling yourself that, Nat." Steve shook his head, looking to Tadashi. "Nice start, Soldier. Still got some work to do but least we know what you're capable of. Just need to fine tune it."

Tadashi saluted. "Yes sir- Ack!" He held his hand, hissing a bit. "Oww…."

"Tadashi!"

The three looked to the side, seeing Shaylin rushing over to Tadashi, worry in her eyes.

"I tried to stop her!" Tony called as he ran up after her.

"S-Shay…"

Shaylin took Tadashi's hand into hers, examining it carefully.

"Broken. Just as I thought."

Tadashi cringed.

"I honestly didn't notice."

"I'm surprised you didn't." Steve looked at his shield. "This thing knocks people out with ease."

Shaylin gave a death glare at Steve. "Then I would appreciate it if you don't use it on my baby."

"M-Mom I'm okay real-"

"Silencio!" Shaylin growled at Tadashi before looking to Steve. "I know you're harder trainers here but goodness start with the basics!"

Tony stepped back a little, making a "X" with his arms and mouthing "Don't tick her off." to Steve.

"O-Of course, Ma'am…"

"Thank you." Shaylin turned to Tadashi. "Now let's get you-"

Shaylin didn't even get to finish her sentence as Tadashi slumped against her, going completely limp, his eyes sliding shut.

"Mgh…"

"Tadashi!? Hey!"

Tadashi didn't respond. He was breathing, which thankfully for Shaylin meant he was alive, but it was slow.

"I didn't think we fought that hard." Steve rubbed the back of his neck. "And it wasn't that long either."

Tony cringed.

"Capsicle, shut it."

"All of you be quiet." Shaylin glared at Tony and Steve. "Now you two better help me get him to an infirmary or so help me I will suture both your mouths shut. COMPRENDO!?"

Both gulped, Natasha rolling her eyes.

"Just help her before she blows up."

Steve and Tony didn't waste another minute before picking up Tadashi, minding his hand before hurrying him to the infirmary, Shaylin and Natasha following after them. Shaylin went straight to work, letting some of the on staff nurses help, but mainly kept them from even touching Tadashi.

"I've heard rumors of mother's rage, never thought I'd get to see it in full scale though." Natasha commented as she watched Shaylin work.

"Oh, I've seen it. Pepper is a monster if someone hurts Audra or any of our kids."

"Eh… So are you Tony. You're just as protective."

"Well, with every mother's rage, there's a father's wrath to go with it."

"And I think it's a bit more terrifying when it's a doctor." Steve cringed. "Because then they KNOW how to hurt you."

"Darn right." Shaylin looked to them and had a serial killer smile on her face. "Now how about all of you go find something to do while I look after Tadashi hm?"

They were gone in a split second.

"Thank you~"

Shaylin went back to tending to Tadashi, wrapping his hand carefully before finally finishing.

"There…" She sighed. "All patched up." She brought Tadashi's upper body into her arms, keeping close to him. "Oh, my poor baby."

Shaylin stayed by him, not wanting to leave his side, falling asleep after awhile. It was a few hours before Tadashi started to stir, rousing Shaylin from her rest.

"Tadashi…?" She asked, rubbing sleep away from her eyes. "You up?"

He opened his eyes looking to her. "Ahuh… What happened…?"

"You passed out after that fighting session was over. You've been out for about three hours."

"T-Three hours!?" Tadashi moved to sit up gasping in pain when he put pressure on his hand. "Ow!"

"Easy." Shaylin took his hand gently. "Your hand is still broken."

Tadashi sighed feeling a bit embarrassed. "Oh, this is just great."

"You just need to take some time off to let it heal. You punched Captain Freaking America's shield. I'm not shocked it's broken." She growled a little. "Though I wish he had thought ahead before actually using it for a PRACTICE session. The moron."

Tadashi gave her a surprised look. He hadn't seen her that annoyed since one of the doctors had screwed up at the hospital. "Uh… Did… You hurt anyone?"

"No. But I was close."

"... You didn't…"

"I threatened to suture both Tony and Steve's mouth shut if they just kept yammering without helping me get you to the infirmary."

Tadashi's jaw dropped as he gave her a horrified look.

"... What?"

"You threatened Captain America and Iron Man."

"So?"

He groaned, putting his head in his good hand.

"Moooom!"

"What? They listened to me without issue."

He sighed but he was smiling a bit as he looked up. "And you said I was on fire."

Shaylin chuckled, sighing a bit, running a hand through her hair.

"Sorry… Just… I get protective… REALLY protective of anyone in my family if someone hurt them."

"It's okay… I was the same growing up with Hiro… Just… Man…. You got them both to listen?"

"I had Steve and Tony stuttering." Shaylin smirked. "Natasha just told them to do as I said."

Tadashi threw his head back and laughed. "Oh my goodness!"

"You don't mess with a Mama Bear."

"More like a Mama Phoenix."

"... I like it." Shaylin brought her arms around him. "Though in all seriousness, I do worry. You may have only been under my care for little over a month but you're my baby now, I don't want you hurt or worse."

Tadashi brought his around her, burying part of his face in her hair. He warmed up a bit, nuzzling her some. "It's okay, Mom. I love you… I know you worry cause you care."

"I love you too and I want you to do your best… and I know you will. Just… know your limits."

"Right…" He gave a sheepish look. "And no more broken hands."

"Good boy."

A loud growl was heard.

"... And I'm guessing someone is starving."

"... I could really go for two of everything right now."

"Let's get you fed then." Shaylin helped him up. "Heard the food is good here."

Tadashi sighed in relief. "Good… I was worried we'd get hospital food."

"Forgot to tell you, they're working on making it better at SR." Shaylin lead him off. "But yeah, real food should do it."

"Yep." He followed her stretching a bit.

After they got there, Tadashi got his food and tried to settle down. However he kept getting up and refilling his tray.

"Hm…. Wonder what I should get next…"

Shaylin was just baffled, still munching at her own meal which was just a small salad and some soup.

_He's gotten about five meals and he's still hungry?_

"Tadashi, you feeling alright? I don't think I've seen you eat this much. Plus, you're eating a ton of wheat which is high source of carbs and eating that much would mean a huge lack of it."

Tadashi looked up from his plate a surprised look in his eyes. "I'm just really hungry that's all. I'm fine, really."

"Just checking since again, never seen you eat this much. This is your sixth serving. Got a hollow leg or something?"

"... Well, I was hungry a lot when I was fourteen. Body was getting ready to shoot up to how tall I am right now but I dunno… Just I don't feel full." Tadashi paused in eating, rubbing the back of his neck a bit. "Is… Is that weird…?"

"No, no. I've read articles about people with high metabolisms just never seen it for myself. Just thinking since this isn't normal for you per say. I want to be sure I'm not starving you at home."

He blushed a bit as some steam rolled off his head. "I honestly… don't know. I've never felt this hungry before."

At the sight of the steam something clicked in Shaylin's mind.

"... Tadashi. Our bodies burn carbs to create energy… I wonder if that's also the case with your fire powers concerning the oil your body produces."

He hummed in thought. "That… actually makes a lot of sense. I was burning up a LOT of fire earlier and I was running around too. I wasn't doing that when I was in the hospital or even when it was just testing out my powers on Tony's robots."

"It would explain why you passed out. Your body was trying to conserve energy… and with how much you're eating, seems it's trying to recover what you lost."

"And explains why I feel like I'm just barely getting anything in but look… This is my sixth plate and… I'm STILL hungry!"

"Hm… So if I had to guess… it's your body basically taking the energy right away and storing it. Fascinating… I better remember to make a note to stock on stuff with heavy carbs at home then in case this happens again. Lots of wheat and pasta."

"...Those rolls you bought a few days ago were pretty yummy…"

"They're a personal favorite in the family. Good for snacking." Shaylin smiled. "I'll buy a lot."

Tadashi grinned. "Thanks Mom… and… thanks for putting up with all the weirdness."

"No worries." Shaylin chuckled. "I see weird things everyday being a doctor. It's hard to phase me sometimes. Especially after becoming friends with Iron Man."

"... Good point." Tadashi chuckled before glancing down at his empty plate. "... Do you think they'd be offended if I just took a full tray right off the line?"

Shaylin chuckled. "Hang on." She got up, heading over to the serving area before coming back with a tray full of pasta and a few rolls. "They ain't gonna yell at someone who's barely touched their food."

"Thanks, Mom." Tadashi smiled before he dug in, sighing happily. _Just what the doctor ordered…_

Shaylin smiled, digging back into her own meal.

_He's learning his limits… but hey, least I can help him._


	2. Not Alone

_Take a rest kid. You're gonna pass out again and I don't want to have to answer to your mother about overworking you._

Tadashi sighed, looking around as he was taking a small walk around the training camp. He was hitting the ground running when his hand finally healed up. It was a lot of work but he honestly didn't mind it. He was willing to do whatever he needed to do be ready for what he was going into.

_Just hard to believe that of all people I'm training with. I'm training with people who I thought were mostly all fictional._

He took a glance at himself in a window. He found himself often jumping at his reflection from time to time. He had been training for about three weeks now and the results were starting to show. His body was no longer lanky like it used to be. Muscles were starting to tone up and he could've sworn he seemed a little taller too.

_Not to mention my hair is nothing like I used to be. Man Hiro would be in my face about that one for days._

He frowned a bit.

_That's right…_

"Hey, New Kid!"

"Hm?"

Tadashi turned his attention away from the window to the voice he heard, nearly falling over as someone was right in his face. A young man his age with bleach blond hair and blue eyes.

"GAH!"

"Woops."

Tadashi stumbled back as he stared at him, his brain trying to process if he had seen him before… and he had… but he didn't think…

"Q-Quicksilver…" He muttered. "Y-You're… Um… I didn't think…"

"Don't believe everything in the movies, New Kid." Quicksliver was in his face again, looking him over carefully. "I've been hearing about you from the others. Never thought I'd see the day when another mutant would pop up. Hear you got fire powers and oh, by the way, call me Pietro. No need for formal names."

"U-Uh yeah… Um… Tadashi's my name and yeah… like you said… fire powers…" Tadashi leaned back a little. "Um… if it's not too much to ask. Personal space, please?"

"Ah, right, sorry." He stepped back, giving a sheepish grin. "My sister always has to remind me not everyone appreciates getting stared at. Bad habit. I get curious."

"I see." Tadashi still couldn't help but stare. "You know, I don't get it or rather… Okay… be straight with me. How much should I take from the films as gospel when it comes to you guys?"

Pietro hummed in thought. "... About 30% of it. Ultron? CGI and puppet strings. He's not real at all. My 'death'? Obviously not real at all. Basically, don't take any deaths as gospel unless there's an actual grave somewhere in the world for one of us and pretty much just see what's happening around you. Yes, a lot of it was to cover up incidents but it wasn't as bad."

"Seems you guys would have to pull a ton of strings concerning all this, considering there are actor names to go along with those films, yet some like Tony Stark are known people… this is confusing… Though why do I get the sinking feeling your sister has something to do with this considering the mind powers?"

"Because some things just can't be done with special effects and she's got some amazing abilities under her belt. She knows how to manipulate minds but of course, it can only go so far. Hence the films. It's safer for people to just be like: "Oh yeah I saw that in that action movie" rather then think: "WAIT, I just saw a superhero for real." get me?"

"Yeah, I get ya, just seems like a complex system. Especially with telling some people not to tell others. I just recently heard about the whole New York story and my mind is still processing it."

Pietro cringed. "Oh, New York was a mess. Yeah, that was a big temper tantrum on that guy's part, but I get ya. Hard to process. Superheroes are real and the films are basically the biggest cover up EVER."

"And other dimensions…" Tadashi ran a hand through his hair. "Nothing really surprises me anymore. I go into a fire, I get powers, and my brother forms a freaking superhero team."

Pietro gave him a sympathetic look. "It's a whole new life. It's a strange one but it's a life at least and you know there's one big bright side to this when you think about it."

"Huh?"

He gave him a serious look.

"You're new enough that you didn't have to babysit for Thor's kids when they were babies. Asgardian half children. They throw things when they're mad."

Tadashi cringed.

"Oh geeze…"

"Yeah. They liked Wanda. For some reason, can't stand me. Hmph… But besides that, I get it, it's hard." He shoved his hands in his pockets. "And it's also hard knowing certain things are spread to the public."

"Yeah…" Tadashi looked outward. "I mostly just want to get out of here soon so I can try and get back to my brother. Miss him like crazy… Just… not ready. I don't want to scare him. Far as he knows I'm dead."

His gaze softened as he looked out as well.

"You'll get home to him and when that time comes, be prepared for him to never let you go. One thing that movie got right, I did get hurt and when I woke up, Wanda promised that she'd never let me fight alone again."

"Sounds like my brother. One last thing… Were you guys forced into your powers like it was in the film?"

Pietro sighed as he remembered those times. "... Yes. That part was true… But we figured out very quickly what we actually wanted and yes, Hawkeye did kick my butt..."

"Got ya. Was just wondering… and this is gonna sound weird and I mean it positively but… I'm glad to know I'm not the only one who's a mutant."

He looked to Tadashi and smiled.

"The feeling's likewise Tadashi." He offered him a fist bump. "We're the youngests here too. Gotta stick together. Can't let old man Captain America outrun us."

Tadashi smiled, bumping his fist against his.

"Right."

Pietro nodded.

"It's a deal then. While you're here I'll watch your back with the veterans. Now…" He got a mischievous look. "I smelled cake coming from the dining area. Shall we clean them out?"

Tadashi smirked.

"We'll have to run."

"Well… It's a good thing you ran into me then and not one of them. C'mon!"

Pietro took his hand, taking off at top speed, Tadashi laughing as he ran with him.

"CAKE HERE WE COME!"


	3. Stability

"Deep breaths. Try to focus."

Tadashi nodded, trying to do as he was told. For once he wasn't in combat. Right now, he was sitting on the floor, crossed legged, trying to get his thoughts in order. Trying to clear his head. It was harder than he expected it to be.

_Come on… Why can't I relax? This shouldn't be so hard!_

His eyes scrunched a little, his hands gripping at his knees tightly.

"Tadashi, open your eyes for a moment. You're clearly struggling."

Tadashi sighed, doing so, looking up at his instructor.

"Sorry, Bruce…"

"Don't be. From what I've been told you've been having a rough couple of months."

"Feels more like years to be honest." Tadashi brought his face into his hands. "Just… I don't need to say it. You already know."

"I do." Bruce sat in front of him. "Reason I'm here to help."

"And I appreciate it." Tadashi looked up again. "Though never imagined I would need lessons in this kind of stuff… Though then again, stress is something I've always had to deal with."

"You just have powers to keep in mind with the stress now." Bruce chuckled. "That I get too. The other guy feels the same way."

Tadashi nodded.

"It's not as bad as it was thanks to a serum Tony developed for me, but there's still occasions where my emotions get the better of me and… you get the picture."

"Things go haywire. Happens to the best of us."

"Yeah… How do you manage it so well? I mean, I know I saw what I saw in the films but I learned recently I shouldn't take everything in the films as truth. On top of that I'm pretty sure the whole anger management jokes are just jokes."

Bruce chuckled.

"Right on the nail. The Hulk is stress induced and is more so a defense mechanism in some cases. A very DANGEROUS defense mechanism, but that's what it is at its core. Similar to how your fire powers function. You're in danger, they turn on, yes?"

"Or if I feel in danger? Yeah. Or scared… or just want to be left alone…"

"Yup, just you trying to wall yourself off from whatever is bugging you." Bruce put a hand on his shoulder. "Natural response."

"Done stupid things because of it… including scaring people… and hurting people…"

Bruce's eyes got a sympathetic look.

"And I think that's what's getting to you Tadashi."

"Huh?"

"While your powers are stable, you're still scared of them going haywire again. At the center of that fear, is something that induces it. You need to get past it if you want to have control. It's something I've had to come to terms with myself."

"Something… that induces it…?"

"Key event. For me, it was hurting Betty when I first became the Hulk. I got over fearing him because he's part of me… and Betty honestly helped too. Letting me know she wasn't afraid of me." Bruce squeezed his shoulder. "Now… What's getting to you? I want you to focus. See where the flare up comes in."

Tadashi nodded, closing his eyes. Trying to think back to the times he was scared. The times the flames just shot out.

" _HE BETRAYED ME!"_

" _ACK!"_

" _M-Mom...?"_

Tadashi's eyes snapped right back open, gasping a bit, his flames sparking a little.

"Easy… Easy…" Bruce minded the flames, trying to get Tadashi to calm down. "Easy…"

Tadashi was trembling as he looked at Bruce, tears brimming a bit in his eyes.

"Bruce… I did something really awful…"

"You don't have to talk about it but it would help you figure it out if you did. I won't judge you. I've been in the same spot after all."

Tadashi sniffled, wiping his eyes a bit.

"It was before I came here… It happened a few days after I found I was considered dead to the world…"

oooooo

"Mom! I'm home!"

"Welcome home, Tadashi!"

Tadashi smiled, heading into the kitchen where Shaylin was. She smiled back at him, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"How was lab time with Tony today?"

"Fun as usual. Few mishaps with Audra but, eh, she's a good kid. Still a lot to learn."

"I hear ya." Shaylin chuckled. "Well, you're just in time. I just finished cooking dinner."

"Sweet!"

Shaylin nodded. "Lily! Dinner time!"

"Coming…"

Lily came in. She seemed paler than usual and the look on her face… it was like she had seen a ghost.

"Lily?" Tadashi knelt to her level. "What's the matter? Did something happen?"

Lily looked at Tadashi and Shaylin before looking to her I-pad.

"... Mama… You knew someone by the name of Robert Callaghan right?"

Shaylin nodded, frowning.

"I did. He was my friend who perished in the fire Tadashi was in."

"And he was my professor." Tadashi got a concerned look. "What about him?"

"... You're not gonna like what I found…" Lily held up her I-pad for them to see.

It was a news article. At the very beginning of it was a picture of the man in question… with a caption above that read: "ROBERT CALLAGHAN CONFIRMED ALIVE. ARRESTED FOR ASSAULT AND ATTEMPTED MURDER."

Now it was Shaylin's turn to be pale. She brought a hand to her mouth as she read the details.

"No… No…" She muttered, shaking her head. "He… He wouldn't… He wasn't…" Shaylin looked to Tadashi. Unlike her, he wasn't paling. There was anger in his eyes. He was shaking.

"He… He did this to me…? The reason I'm like this is because… of HIM?"

"Tadashi…?" Lily got a worried look.

"He stole Hiro's microbots…" Tears started to well in his eyes. "He was the one who suggested for Hiro to apply… Was it all because he had his own agenda? He didn't care if someone got hurt?" Small flames started to form on his forearms. "He didn't care AT ALL!?"

Shaylin took note of the flames.

_Oh no, meltdown imminent._

"Tadashi-" She reached a hand forward to touch his shoulder.

"HE BETRAYED ME!"

Tadashi lashed out, hitting her hand away from him, his flames burning brightly.

"ACK!" Shaylin fell to the floor, her back landing against the kitchen counter.

"MAMA!" Lily gasped, running to her side, tears in her eyes. "Oh goodness, Mama!"

Tadashi's eyes widened in horror as he looked at Shaylin, his flames going out right away.

"M-Mom...?"

Shaylin looked at the hand he had hit, seeing burns were present on it. She cringed, holding it a little.

"Get the first aid kit… Please."

Lily got up right away, getting what her mother requested. Tadashi felt frozen. He didn't dare move as Shaylin got up slowly, bringing her injured hand to the sink running it under cold water.

_What have I done…?_

"Here's the kit!" Lily called, holding it up as she came back into the kitchen.

"Thank you." Shaylin nodded. "Tadashi could you-"

Tadashi wasn't there anymore.

"Tadashi?"

Tadashi was in his room now. He was angry again but this time at himself. He punched a wall, crying out a bit.

_Why do I keep hurting people I love so easily!? WHY CAN'T I HELP ANYONE!?_

He slumped to the floor, his back against his bed. He brought his knees to his chest, sobbing a bit.

_I'm such a burden… I just can't do anything right…_

It was complete silence around him… all but his sobbing… Then… he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Tadashi."

He looked up slowly, seeing Shaylin was beside him now along with Lily. He was cold to the touch but Shaylin didn't care.

"S… Shaylin…"

"Shhhh…" Shaylin moved her hand to his cheek. "It's okay."

He looked to her other hand, seeing it was bandaged now.

"No it's not…" He sniffled. "I hurt you… I scared Lily… There's no way this is okay."

"But it is." Lily got on his other side, hugging him. "Tadashi you're upset."

"And we understand that." Shaylin wiped the tears streaking his cheek with her thumb. "Robert was someone I trusted too. Seeing this… I… I don't even know where to begin. I don't understand everything you're feeling but you should know I'm not mad at you."

"Nor am I."

"Okaasan… Imouto…"

Shaylin hugged him close, Lily doing the same.

"We all make mistakes. We're not going to give up on you that easily Tadashi. We'll help you through this. We promise."

Tadashi was quiet… a small smile coming to his face as he hugged them both back, his warmth returning.

"Thank you…"

"Anytime. We're here for you Tadashi. Never forget that."

oooooo

"I see…" Bruce frowned a bit. "Still not over it though."

"I just worry about hurting them."

"Well, let's change that then." Bruce got a serious look. "Tadashi, you want to help people by using these powers, yes?"

"Yes."

"Then put that mentality in in your head. Don't think about somehow hurting those you hold dear. Think about protecting them. You're the master of these powers. Don't let them boss you around." Bruce brought a hand to his shoulder again. "And if anything, focus on what Shaylin said. They're there for you no matter what. Doesn't matter how many times you screw up. They'll be there. Just like Betty, and the Avengers are there for me. Okay?"

Tadashi took a moment to think before nodding.

"Okay…"

"Good. Now, one more time."

Tadashi nodded again closing his eyes, focusing. His flames appeared on his arms this time, but they were gentle ones, a small rhythm to them as they flickered about. For a moment, Tadashi could see Shaylin being hurt again but then it was replaced by Shaylin and Lily hugging him, helping him feel better. He relaxed completely, his flames going out on their own.

"There it is." Bruce smiled. "Feel better?"

Tadashi smiled, opening his eyes.

"Much… You're a good doctor, ya know?"

Bruce chuckled a little.

"I once told Tony I'm not that kind of doctor but can't help it sometimes."

"Thanks again for this though, seriously."

"Hey, anything to help someone get stable."


	4. Frozen in Time

"Again!"

Tadashi panted as he made his way through the obstacle course again. Jumping over objects in the way or dodging objects being thrown at him… or better yet, just burning some of them before they made contact.

"Look at him." Natasha smiled. "Muuuch better than he was about a month or so ago."

"Indeed."

Tadashi landed on the ending point, keeping his head held high as he looked to his two trainers, triumph in his eyes.

"Heh… Kind of reminds me of you, Steve."

"Yeah…" Steve looked at Tadashi, empathy in his eyes. "Me too, actually."

Natasha clapped.

"Nice work, Tadashi. That'll be it for today."

Tadashi nodded.

"In the mean time, I'm gonna finish that report for S.H.I.E.L.D. and see if they're okay with you finally leaving this place."

Tadashi sighed, finding a place to sit, grabbing a water bottle.

_Am I ever gonna get out of here? I can't believe I have to wait till I'm approved. I'm not even going to BE an Avenger. Why do they care?_

He lowered his head a bit.

_It's been nearly 3 months since I disappeared… I just want to go home…_

"Hanging in there, Soldier?"

Tadashi looked up, seeing Steve was now in front of him, concern in his eyes.

"Why do I even have to wait for approval? What does S.H.I.E.L.D. want with me anyway…?" He gave a bit of an annoyed look. "I thought I was supposed to run in the other direction."

"You are." Steve sat next to him. "But they like to keep up with who is running around. You're not going to be an Avenger, but you're going to be a hero of your own… and if need be, they want to assist you if anything should come up."

Tadashi ran a hand through his hair. "I don't NEED help-" He stopped himself. "... Steve I just want to go home. I want to see my little brother again… I wanna have a LIFE!"

Steve frowned, placing a hand on Tadashi's back.

"I understand that… I understand that completely."

He looked to him and frowned. "I'm one to talk, right? I probably have the least sucky life out of all of you but here I am whining."

"No, feel frozen in time. Everything else is moving but you're not. You feel like you fell off the wheel that everyone else is riding, right?"

"That's it exactly… I'm dead to the world… Buried."

"Gone." Steve sighed again. "You're lucky it wasn't for as long as it was for me. You still have a chance to see everyone you love again. Though… even months can still be as changing as years."

Tadashi sighed, giving a nod. "I feel older than I am. I don't feel like a nineteen year old anymore. I've been through and seen so much… But so has Hiro. I feel like I'm the one who lost out when I can't even imagine how he must feel right now. The same for all of my friends… My aunt…"

"You've grown up a lot since then, Tadashi." Steve looked him over carefully. "Both mentally and physically."

"Yeah… The me I used to be isn't the one I am now. I still wanna help people. More than anything else but… I don't know if I'm ever gonna be a doctor like I used to." He made a flame appear in his hand. "This… kind of made me rethink that."

"Wanted to be in the medical field huh?"

He nodded.

"Yeah… Even made a robot I was gonna one day use in hospitals all over. I wanted it more than anything else. I wanted to because I wanted to help kids like my little brother. But now… I don't know…"

"I get ya." Steve gave a gentle look. "But with what you're training to be. I imagine you're going to be helping a lot people. Well… in time. Here was only the beginning. I heard from Tony that you're getting transferred somewhere else after you're finally approved."

"Yep, Yoshima Peak to train with the air attack team from there." Tadashi smiled a bit. "I'm actually really excited to get there. That's where I'll really get to learn all about firefighting and such. Guess the guy running the place owed Mom AND Tony a favor. Heh seems they know all the places right?'

"Just how the system works." Steve smiled. "You're going to be an amazing firefighter Tadashi and trust me, I know you'll find your way."

"Thanks, Steve." He gave him a grateful look. "Appreciate it."

"Anytime, Soldier." Steve chuckled. "When you get there, if a man by the name of Dusty is there, tell him Steve said hello."

"I will, Cap." Tadashi chuckled. "I'll do my best."

_Two men frozen in time… Still finding their way..._

"As you always have."


	5. Welcome to Yoshima

" _Be safe."_

" _Mom, I'll be fine. I promise."_

" _Call us lots!"_

" _Of course, Imouto."_

"Sir?"

Tadashi's eyes snapped open, his senses coming back to him. He was in a helicopter at the moment, a bag sitting his lap. His neck was aching from the position it had been in.

_Guess I dozed off…_

"Sir?"

Tadashi looked to the source of the voice, seeing it belonged to the pilot.

"Yes?"

"We'll be arriving at the air base soon. Just wanted to be sure you were awake."

"Yeah, I'm up. Thank you, sir." He shook his head a bit to wake himself up more. It had been a long flight.

"Of course." The pilot looked forward. "Quite the trip for you eh?"

"Yep, jumping from the training I had to what I'm about to get into. I hope it goes well. I heard these guys are the toughest of the tough."

"Oh, they are and crazy." The pilot grinned. "My best friend is the chief actually."

"That so? Erm, sorry, didn't catch your name when I was getting in. I'm Tadashi."

"Nick Lopez." He chuckled. "Yeah, old Blade has been the chief for quite a few years now. If it weren't for Miranda I think some of the Smokejumpers would be nailed to walls by their suits."

Tadashi laughed. "Well, I hope he won't feel that way towards me. I'll try to keep on his good side."

"Don't question him and you'll be fine… and don't pick on his kids."

He blinked. "Why would I pick on his kids…?"

"They've had their share of idiots."

The helicopter soon landed.

"Here we are."

Tadashi looked out the window, seeing the base. The place was well kept yet seemed a little on the run down side too. He took note of some scaffolding around a few structures, but the main thing baffling him was how low tech it appeared to be.

"What's with the confused look, Kid?" Nick asked as he opened the door for him.

Tadashi looked around again before getting out. "... IT'S OBSOLETE!"

Nick blinked a few times before laughing.

"Kid, you're from San Ramon right? Last I checked that place was no San Fransokyo high tech city."

Tadashi gave him a flat look. "I actually was born in San Fransokyo, thank you very much!"

"Ah, you're a city boy. I get ya. I was born in Los Angeles. It can be culture shock that's for sure." Nick smirked. "But don't let the place fool you. They got their own special brand of tech."

Tadashi nodded. "Right. Either way, let's see what this team has to offer."

"Right this way."

Nick lead him over to what seemed to be a mix of a garage and workshop.

"Maru?"

"Over here, Nicky!"

A shorter man with scraggly brown hair could be seen tinkering with what appeared to be a hand grenade.

He looked at the two, his eyes focusing on Tadashi.

"This the trainee Tony radioed about?"

"The very one, Maru." Nick nodded. "His name is Tadashi Hamada. He's fresh out of the Avengers Training Camp."

"Can tell." Maru eyed his suit. "Fancy fire suit. Tony design that?"

Tadashi nodded, a proud look on his face. "Actually both of us. I was a student at SFIT before this."

"Ah, I see." Maru grinned. "San Fransokyo… Heh, well City Boy, hope us country folk aren't too jarring." He looked back at his grenade. "We may look old fashioned but I'll tell you this, we're always better than new."

"I can't really be one to talk." Tadashi rubbed the back of his neck. "I came here to learn, not to argue over tech. I'm not like some of the snobs I used to be in class with." _Namely one Ikeda who couldn't leave me alone some days._

"Humble. Good. Chief likes that."

"Indeed I do."

An older man in a red, white and black jumpsuit came walking over, his pale blue eyes focused on Tadashi.

"Tadashi Hamada, yes?"

… _Why do I feel like he just looked at my SOUL?_ Tadashi nodded quickly. "Y-Yessir!"

"Right on time. Chief Blade Ranger. Welcome to Yoshima Peak. Hope the ride wasn't too rough with Nick."

"Oh no he was perfect."

"Yeah! I heard that, Bub!"

Blade chuckled.

"Don't you have something else to attend to Nick? A certain niece of yours?"

Nick chuckled. "I'm surprised she hasn't ambushed me by now-"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Nick was tackled from behind by a young girl with fiery red hair as she hugged him tightly. "Uncle Nick!"

"Hailey!"

Tadashi chuckled. "Your little one I take it?"

"Yes, my eldest." Blade answered. "Nick's her favorite uncle."

"Got ya. She's cute. Takes after her mother I take it?"

"She has her spunk that's for sure."

Nick lifted Hailey into his arms.

"Your Daddy has a new trainee who is from San Fransokyo."

Hailey's eyes lit up. "Oooh the big city!? That's so cool!"

"Yup. We'll see how he fairs here. Let's go play while Daddy gets to work."

"Yes, please! I gotta show you this cool secret path I found!"

Nick chuckled, carrying her off.

Tadashi smiled before he looked to Blade. "So, what first?" He adjusted his gloves with a bit of a smirk.

"First, let's get your bag put away. Maru, he's staying in the spare hangar, yes?"

"Yup." Maru took Tadashi's bag. "I'll take care of it. You get him oriented."

"Hangar? As in an aircraft hangar?" Tadashi got a baffled look.

"That would be correct." Blade crossed his arms. "They're nice and roomie. Problem?"

"N-No just… isn't that kind of old fashioned…?"

"We have our traditions." Blade gave a wave of his hand, walking towards a hangar. "Now let's get you a good view of the park."

The doors opened, revealing a helicopter inside that matched the colors of Blade's uniform.

Tadashi whistled as he walked up to it. "Amazing… It's gorgeous."

"It's been my aircraft for years. It's been through a lot too." Blade got in the cockpit, gesturing to the side seat. "Come on."

 _Good thing I'm not afraid of heights. Wasabi would die of a heart attack._ Tadashi thought climbing in and strapping himself in. "Ready, Sir."

Blade nodded, starting the engine. Wasn't long before they were in the air. It was a clear view of the whole park. Trees as far as the eye could see along with mountains.

Tadashi's eyes grew wide as he took it all in. He had never seen anything like it outside of a book. It was breathtaking.

"Quite different from the city, ain't it?"

"A lot different… It's beautiful."

"It's good to understand what you will be helping us protect. This whole park is our responsibility along with everything that lives in it."

He nodded. "I'll do my best." He blinked seeing something in the distance. "What's…?""

It was a plane… Not one he would expect to be used for firefighting. At least, not anymore. A cropduster model with pontoons added to it.

"... Who owns that hunk of junk?" He said without even thinking.

"I would watch your mouth around Maru. That PLANE belongs to one of my best trainees, Dusty."

"S-Sorry, sorry. I didn't mean it like that." Tadashi watched seeing the plane do some tricks and turns. "... Racing?"

"That's right. Dusty is both an air racer and a firefighter. Good man. Heart of gold through and through."

"Think we'd get along? … Long as I don't comment on the plane?"

"He's a very social guy so I think so. And I wouldn't insult that plane if I were you. That thing won first place in the Wings Around the Globe Rally."

Tadashi cringed. "I didn't mean to… I won't… It slipped."

Blade smiled.

"Ah, you have a lot to learn, Newbie." Blade steered them away from the other plane, flying to other parts of the park. "Yoshima should be able to fix that just fine."

… _I think I just got a chill._


	6. Into the Fire

Tadashi was nervous as he found himself on the edge of a cliff. A really really HIGH cliff, with five people right behind him.

"What's the matter? Scared?" one of them asked, smirking. "It's safe ya know."

"Only safe if I time it right." Tadashi gulped. "Can't we do this from Cabbie's plane, Dynamite?"

"Nope. You need to be able to do this first before jumping out that old crank shaft's airplane."

"B-But…." Tadashi gave a pleading look. "This is insane even for you guys!"

"And you've been with us how long?"

"NOT LONG!" one of the other people shouted.

"Okay, only a week but…" Tadashi gulped. "Jumping off a cliff!?"

"Less likely to hit a tree here than if it were the plane." Dynamite crossed her arms. "We got all day to wait."

"Come on, don't be a wuss." Another by the name of Drip smirked. "Go on…"

_Mom, they might send me home in a bag…. I'm sorry._

"... Avalanche. Give him a nudge."

"GERONIMO!"

Avalanche ran up, shoving Tadashi off the cliff. He screamed as he started to fall, flailing a bit.

"Pull your chute!" Dynamite shouted. "Unless you want to be a pancake!"

Tadashi was panicking as he reached for the cord. Thankfully, he got a hold of it, pulling hard. There was a jolt as his parachute came out, slowing his fall to a near stop.

"There ya go!"

The others joined him with their own parachutes.

"Now that's more like a Smokejumper!" Dynamite grinned. "How's it feel?"

"YOU'RE ALL CRAZY!"

"We get that a lot."

They soon landed. It was a little rough but Tadashi somehow managed to land on his feet.

"It'll grow on ya." Dynamite said as she detached her parachute. "Before you know it, you'll love it."

Tadashi looked at Dynamite with a disturbed expression.

_Yeah, right. The day I love doing this is the day I grow wings and fly!_

oooooo

It wasn't until a few days later that Tadashi was able to pull the cord without freaking out… Though at this point, he still wasn't fond of it.

 _This place is weird…_ He looked at his phone wondering if he should call Shaylin and let her know what was going on. He pretty much had only called nightly to say goodnight to Lily.

_But she's probably working…_

"Something up?"

Tadashi lifted his head up seeing a young man walking up to him, his bright blue eyes concerned.

_Oh yeah… This is him…_

"Long week…"

"Ah… First week initiation with the jumpers huh?" The man looked at the spot next to Tadashi. "May I join you?"

Tadashi nodded.

"Sure."

"Awesome, one second."

The man ran off, coming back shortly with two drinks in hand.

"Just made this fresh since it's kind of cold today." He offered one of the canisters. "It's hot chocolate if you want any."

He smiled taking it. "Thanks, appreciate it. It's actually my favorite."

"Good to hear." The man sat down next to him. "The mix used was actually something my wife put together before I flew over here."

Tadashi took a sip sighing happily. "It tastes awesome. Your wife's got good taste. Very rich."

"Yup. That's Ishani's work alright." He smiled. "I forgot I haven't introduced myself properly to ya. My name is Dusty. Dusty Crophopper."

"Tadashi Hamada. It's nice to meet you properly. Blade's told me a bit about you. Nice flying the other week." Tadashi smiled.

"Thanks. Had a good teacher show me how." Dusty looked outward. "So, if I heard right, Blade's giving you lessons on some of the technical stuff but most of the mentoring is coming from the Smokejumpers because you're not an aerial firefighter like the rest of us."

"I don't know if you want a guy who as soon as he got his license got a moped behind the wheel of a plane." He deadpanned. "Plus… I just can't picture myself doing that. I wanna be more so ground control. Be the one to get people out."

"Understandable since the kind of fires you'll be dealing with aren't forest fires. Least, based off what I heard your intentions are."

"Nope. I want to focus on fires more so where people are." Tadashi looked at his scars. "Wanna be able to help people directly. Give first aid if I have to, since I know at times the real fire departments have to make judgement calls. Sometimes there's no choice but to let someone go. I won't do that."

"You have powers… right?" Dusty looked at Tadashi curiously. "Heard you were fire proof or something. That means you can do a lot more than the jumpers. Heck, heard from Drip he thought it was pretty awesome with some of the tricks you could do when they were hiking around the park showing you the areas."

He nodded, a bit of a proud look in his eyes. "Yeah. It's part of the reason I came out here. Been training with some special people and getting it under control." He held out his hand, making a large flame appear. "See?"

Dusty's eyes were wide.

"Whoa…"

He smirked a bit. "That's just the start. Lower arms can go full flames, I can throw them, my hair can even light up."

"Heh… No wonder Drip thought it was awesome. Quite the impression you're making." Dusty sighed, nostalgia in his eyes. "Kind of reminds me when I first came here. Man, it's been a long time since then. Never pictured myself doing this but… it happened."

Tadashi tilted his head a bit. "Can I ask what happened?"

Dusty laughed a little.

"Well… It was a combination of things that brought me here. I got into a bit of an accident back at home. I unintentionally started a fire and injured myself too. I got my town in trouble, cause see, it's a mini airport so they need to meet safety regulations in order for it to be in function. Our current fire station at the time was under prepared and understaffed." Dusty grimaced a bit. "We got the fire put out but… it drew attention and the guy who came in said they would keep us shut down till our current firefighter got better equipment and we acquired a second firefighter… and that's where I came in."

"What was the extent of your injuries?"

"It was pretty bad. Hurt both my legs which made it hard to fly for a bit since leg work is required for the pedals and such. Though my plane itself was having its own issues with the gearbox which Dottie, my mechanic, was trying to find replacements for before my next race… and then the accident came up so had to put racing on the back burner and… I felt I owed it to my town so I decided to focus on getting trained to use my cropduster as a means of firefighting so I could get us reopened."

Tadashi gave him an empathetic look. He couldn't imagine being in a situation like that. Though he supposed given what he had gone through himself… The route wasn't too far off. "And so you came here and got certified. Nice."

"It was a rough road that's for sure. Had to cope with my legs still healing up which Blade wasn't all too impressed with me when he found out I never told him since I kept screwing up training… along with the gearbox which Maru nearly took my head off over after I nearly crashed during a huge fire… But… heh… it was that fire that let them know I was willing to do anything to help others."

"I see… Um… I'm wondering… and.. no offense… Why don't you get a different plane? That one I've seen you fly seems a bit on the old side."

"We treat technology different where I come from. We hang on to what we're given till we die. It's thanks to technologies today that models of any kind can be rebuilt or fixed up to perfect working condition. Sure, it's the not the greatest model plane a racer would want but it's seen the world with me and I couldn't imagine myself flying anything else. Plus, I may have made a lot of money racing, but a farm boy can't exactly invest in a new model plane. They're more expensive than they used to be so I stick with what I have."

"I see. I can respect that. I can respect that a lot. I'd be the same way. I still have stuff from when I was young back home that I just can't let go of. It means too much."

"Yeah. I won the Wings Around the Globe Rally with that thing. Don't see why I would need something different. Dottie put a lot of work into that, as did Maru. It's built to last."

Tadashi nodded smiling. "You didn't give up on it."

"Exactly." Dusty smiled. "I know it's been a rough week thus far but trust me, it'll get better. Besides, we haven't had a fire yet so you haven't had to deal with that stress."

"Oh gosh I'm nervous for that one." Tadashi grinned sheepishly. "I'm excited too but you know how it is? You never know what something's gonna be like til you're plunging in head first."

"That's how it was for me both racing and firefighting." Dusty placed a hand on his shoulder. "But, despite how hard the others might be, we're all here for ya in case something happens."

He gave him a grateful look placing his hand over Dusty's. "Thank you… That means a lot."

"You're welcome and as a former trainee, I know you'll make it there in time. Just be patient."

"Oi! Dusty!"

The two looked up, seeing Drip making his way for the main hangar.

"It's movie night! Bring the kid, we're watching a good episode!"

"I'll be right there!" Dusty looked to Tadashi. "Have to ask, how do you feel about really really cheesy old 70's shows? Like still on VHS tapes?"

He laughed. "I actually don't mind 'em. My family and I used to watch really cheesy old movies all the time so how different can it be?"

"Well, we'll see." Dusty got up, pulling him along. "Come on now. I think you earned a break."

oooooo

The week went by quickly. Training was starting to become a little easier with time. Compared to the training from the Avengers, learning how to fight fires was different. Plus, when training was over it would be nice to just hike around the park and just enjoy the fresh air/ However… it didn't stay calm for long.

The alarm was going off loudly, rousing Tadashi from his sleep.

"Attention! We have a report of a wildfire on the south end of the park caused by an unattended campfire. All firefighters report in!"

"Come on boys let's load up!" Maru shouted. "Patch! Drop the needle!"

Soon the sound of classic rock filled the air as everyone hurried to get ready.

"What the heck…?" Tadashi shook the last of sleep off as he got his gear on unable to help it as he watched everyone else. _They're not even tired anymore…?_

"Come on, Tadashi!" Dynamite called as she hurried over to Cabbie's plane with the others as it was starting to move. "We got work to do."

"Y-Yes Ma'am!" Tadashi hurried over, getting inside, going over all the things from training sessions in his head again as he took a seat.

"First fire, this oughta be good." Drip rubbed his hands together. "Sure, we still have the same gear as always, but let's see what happens when we throw fire powers into the mix."

"And record time getting all suited up." Another by the name of Pinecone said, giving a thumbs up. "You've worked hard but it's time for the real deal now."

"Right."

The plane was off the ground now, the inside dimming, the only light sources being red lights above them, letting them know it wasn't time to dive yet.

"Alright, Smokejumpers." Cabbie's voice said over the intercom system. "This looks like a big one. I'll be dropping you off at the south end on Blade's orders. They're doing what they can to keep it contained but they're gonna need your assistance by building a barricade near the river."

"We got this. Same drills as before just gotta do what we can."

"And if there's people down there…?"

"Save 'em."

"Don't be afraid to use retardant grenades to clear paths. I believe Maru gave you some new ones."

"Yeah, but no one said I'd be throwing bombs at a fire!"

The other Smokejumpers laughed.

"Well, can't blame you. Retardant grenades are kind of a Yoshima Peak thing."

"Get ready to drop." Cabbie called. "Closing in on the location."

The lights turned green as Dynamite got up, opening the door for them to jump out of.

"All follow after me." Dynamite ordered as everyone lined up. "On your signal, Cabbie."

The plane shifted into position.

"Now!"

"Let's go!"

Everyone filed out, pulling their chutes as fast as they could.

"Woo hoo!"

"YEAH!"

"I REGRET EVERYTHIIIIIING!"

Dynamite rolled her eyes, looking to where the fire was, frowning a bit.

"Dang. That is a big one." She turned on her radio. "Keep your radios on everyone, Cabbie wasn't kidding about the size."

"Roger that, Dynamite." Drip looked to the smoke stack. "Think we'll need to divide and conquer?"

"Not sure yet, we'll find out as we go. Just have your tools ready."

"Right."

Tadashi was staring at the fire, nervousness starting to form in his eyes. He could feel his hands trembling a bit.

_What's wrong with me…?_

Soon as they were on the ground they got to work getting wood ready to build a barricade. Tadashi felt a little less nervous there… wasn't until they got closer that the nervousness started to come back.

It was bigger than he was expecting it to be. As he got closer, feeling the residual heat creep towards him… He couldn't help but think back to that night.

" _Tadashi no!"_

" _Someone has to help!"_

"Tadashi, little help over here!" Pinecone called, lifting up some logs.

Tadashi swallowed hard before running over and helping her get them out of the way. "R-Right…!"

_I can't stop shaking…_

"Good work so far everyone!" Dynamite said over the radios. "Keep it up, Blade and the others are almost done with their bit."

"Smokejumpers." Blade radioed in. "We got a report of a civilian not far from you position. I need you to locate them so I can get them out with a hoist."

"We're on it, Chief." Dynamite responded. "We're on our way! Come on!"

Dynamite lead the way. They were closer to the fire now as Blade told them to where to go. Sure enough, they found a little boy trapped in between some debris.

"Help!" he called.

"We're coming, kiddo." Dynamite looked at the path before them, seeing flames were getting in the way. She pulled out a grenade, throwing the flames. It exploded, dousing the flames in retardant, putting them out. "We're clear. Tadashi, can you get him out? Could use some of that fire work to weld through the debris."

Tadashi nodded, bringing some of his fire out as he got some of the debris burnt away careful not to hit the child. Once that was done he extinguished them lifting the boy out. "I got ya…!"

The boy hung on tightly.

"T-Thanks, mister…"

"Blade, we got the civilian secured. Get a hoist down."

"Right away."

Blade's helicopter was soon above them, a hoist being lowered down to them.

"Hook him in."

"You're gonna be just fine." Tadashi told the boy as he got him hooked up before tugging on the line a bit. "Alright, you're in! Blade bring him up!"

"Got it."

The hoist went up, the boy being safely secured in the helicopter as it flew off.

"Alright, let's get back to work-"

FWOOSH!

The area where the child had been trapped was now in flames thanks to the fire nearby. It caught the Smokejumpers off guard as they fell back.

"Holy!"

Tadashi cringed, bringing an arm up. It didn't bother him psychically…. It was remembering everything involving it that was.

" _Tadashi…!"_

_No… This isn't the showcase… I'm not on fire._

"Alright, let's get back to work. We had a close call but that's nothing."

"Right, let's-" Drip stopped talking when he took note of Tadashi's facial expression. "Tadashi? You alright, Bud?"

Tadashi looked at him seeming to snap out of it. "U-Um… Y-Yeah…"

"Alright, 'cmon. We're not done yet."

The others hurried to their jobs. All save Dynamite who had her eyes fixed on Tadashi.

"You sure, Kid?" Dynamite asked, raising an eyebrow.

"... Maybe not but too late for that right?"

Dynamite shook her head.

"Won't make you stop, just don't get yourself killed."

Tadashi sighed.

"I'm pretty sure if I don't want my mom descending on this place in an angry motherly wrath I better survive this."

"Good plan." Dynamite ran off to join the others. "Come on then."

Tadashi took a deep breath, looking back at the flames before he hurried after her.

_Keep it together… Just keep it together._

oooooo

It was a few hours before everyone was back at the base, all taking a rest from the work they had done. Fire was out now so all that mattered at the moment was injuries and calming down stress levels.

"You all worked hard." Maru said as he tended to some injuries on Dynamite. "You all earned a bit of rest."

"Thanks, Maru." She gave him a grateful look. "Newbie did alright too. He come through here yet?"

"Now that you mention he hasn't. Did he get hurt at all?"

"Mostly just scraped up but nothing severe. Kid was acting strange though."

"Define, strange."

"He froze up. He was breathing pretty hard and his hands were shaking like crazy."

Maru got a concerned look.

"Can someone go see where he is? I don't like the sound of that."

"I will." Dusty volunteered.

"Thank you."

Dusty hurried off, looking around the hangars till he got to the one Tadashi was currently staying in.

"Tadashi? You here?"

Tadashi was sitting in the space between his bed and the wall, trying to calm down. A quiet sob heard.

_Great… Now everyone'll know…_

"Go away!"

Dusty's eyes were wide as he came in closer.

"Hey, what's the matter?"

Tadashi lowered his head bringing his knees up to his chest.

"Take a guess."

Dusty's look softened as he knelt down in front of him.

"It's all coming back to you ain't it?"

Tadashi was quiet as he nodded sniffling a little bit.

"I can see it…. Hear it…"

Dusty frowned, sitting beside him, bringing an arm around him.

"Shh…."

Tadashi was ice cold as he huddled a little closer.

"I… I…"

"Let it out… Just let it out."

Tadashi cried out as he sobbed harder.

"I DIED THAT NIGHT!"

"Shh…" Dusty stroked his back. "Shhh…"

He sniffled, rubbing one of his eyes quickly. "Gah…. What the heck is wrong with me…?"

"There's nothing wrong with being scared, Tadashi." Dusty's look was gentle. "Don't think I'm always fearless when I got into fires or races. Going over oceans can be terrifying sometimes for me."

Tadashi frowned. "I thought I was over this stuff… I guess… I guess I'm still hurting."

"Wounds take time to heal." Dusty stroked his back again. "You'll get there."

He nodded taking a shaky breath. "I hope so… Doubt Blade'll certify a guy who's not right in the head."

"I wouldn't say that. Blade has his own issues."

"Huh…?"

"His friend, Nick. He got to quite the freak accident a long time ago. Blade… That broke him for awhile. Nick was in the hospital and it wasn't clear if he was going to make it or not. Blade blamed himself a lot for what happened."

Tadashi's eyes grew wide.

"Oh my goodness…"

"Yeah. Blade took awhile to recover and well… You see how he is now. He still relapses from time to time but, he gets back up because he remembers he does this for the sake of helping others and not being what he was when Nick got hurt."

"Right…" Tadashi looked at his hands. "... Sometimes I hate having powers you know…?"

"They're a reminder, aren't they?"

"Yep… Same with the scars. Power saved my life but almost killed me too."

Dusty frowned.

"So young and you're going through all this stuff."

"I swear life's favorite pass time is trying to break us Hamadas. My parents died when I was nine. My brother almost died of an allergy attack when he was five. He's doing superhero stuff now and of course… The fire. My own teacher stabbed me in the back because he wanted to do heaven knows WHAT to the guy running Krei Tech."

"Yeesh."

"Right? Least it wasn't my brother who got these powers. Though if he had I would've done everything to help."

"I can understand that. Got my own siblings. I would do anything for them."

"Sisters or brothers?"

"Both. Little brother and little sister."

"Heh sounds fun. How old if I can ask?"

"Let's see now… Olivia is about… let's see… 6 years… 13… and Andy is about 21 now."

"Ah, got ya." Tadashi chuckled. "Grow up so fast don't they?"

"They really do." Dusty chuckled. "I remember when I could hold Olivia in my arms."

"Awww…" Tadashi smiled. "Hiro was so little. But he wanted nothing more than to just see it all even when he was a baby. Sometimes when he had trouble sleeping I'd stay with him to give our poor mother a break."

"I see. You sound like a good brother, Tadashi."

"Try to be. Though… just out of curiosity… Your brother ever get in trouble with the law?"

"Hm… Not that I recall."

"... Dusty, have I got a story for you."


	7. Connection

"That's… a lot." Dusty said as he leaned back against a box in the hanger. "Talk about devotion."

Tadashi shrugged. "Brother's gotta do what a brother's gotta do."

"Can understand that one."

"But it'll be worth it in the end. I'll be able to help people and eventually get home. That's my end goal."

"Got ya. Good goal."

He nodded. "Yup. But that's a timing thing. Wanna get adjusted to all of this first."

"Of course."

"Yep. Now, just hoping Dynamite doesn't kill me."

"Now why would she do that?"

"... You've seen the way they train me right?'

"Let me see… shoving you off cliffs, driving you insane and making you wonder about what life is?"

"And having to eat Blade's cooking."

"... You poor poor man."

"... I mean, I know I have a strong stomach but… I think that tested me."

"Yeah, Blade's cooking isn't… gourmet."

Tadashi raised an eyebrow. "Dusty… I grew up in a cafe. What he makes isn't even fit for prisoners. Except maybe the guy who did this to me."

"Harsh."

"And?"

"... Okay, you got a point. Besides, I heard they once dumped one of the burnt soups on the past park superintendent."

"He had it coming didn't he?"

"He onced called Blade's daughter an "it" when she came into the lodge."

"... Yeah that's asking for it." Tadashi shook his head. "What else did he do…?"

"Oh plenty of horrible things that I can tell you all about later. Right now." Dusty got up, stretching. "Let's focus on you."

"Me?"

"Yup." Dusty gave a serious look. "We need to work on that PTSD of yours if you plan on being a firefighter."

Tadashi lowered his gaze a bit, tracing a circle on the floor with the tip of his finger. "It's… just really hard."

"And I get it. Reason we'll start slow." Dusty made his way for the door. "I'll be right back."

Tadashi watched him go, curious.

A few minutes later, Dusty returned, a backpack and some sort of harness in his hands.

"You're okay with heights, right?"

Tadashi nodded as he got up. "Yeah, now. Why?"

"Well, just talked to Dynamite about mentoring you for a bit because of personal matters and well… sadly my plane only has one seat in the cockpit… but there's plenty of room on the wings." He nodded to the harness.

He grinned. "I'd love that. That sounds epic!"

"Get your gear then, we're going camping." Dusty set down the backpack and harness on Tadashi's bed. "I'll be waiting on the runway."

 _Oh gosh I haven't been camping since I was a kid…_ Tadashi thought but got ready to head out, packing his things up and hurrying out to the runway wearing the harness.

Dusty was waiting patiently by his red cropduster, grinning as he saw Tadashi run up.

"Alright, I'll show you how to hook in."

Dusty climbed up onto the pontoons before getting on one of the wings. He offered a hand to Tadashi, pulling him up with ease.

"All you gotta do it take this cord." Dusty said as he pulled out said cord from the harness Tadashi was wearing. "And place this magnet onto the wing. It's a super magnet so it'll keep you hooked in good and tight. Works every time."

"Never really seen anything like it."

"You can thank my mechanic. She invented it."

Tadashi nodded as he did as Dusty instructed giving it an experimental tug to see that it was in place securely. "Like this?"

"Perfect. Only thing I can't guarantee is staying warm. The wind is not gonna let up at all when we're in the air."

Tadashi grinned making some flames appear on his hands. "Tadashi Hamada, have we met?"

Dusty chuckled.

"Good point." Dusty handed him a headset before getting into the cockpit. He slipped on his goggles, starting the engine. "Alright, hang on."

Tadashi put his flames out, holding onto the wing a bit as the plane started to move down the runway, picking up speed and before he knew it they were up in the air. The wind was whistling on past him, his headset keeping the sound of the engine from killing his ears.

"This is Crophopper 7 to The Phoenix." Dusty said over the radio. "Doing alright out there?"

Tadashi smiled a bit, looking around him seeing everything from a new view. "Looking at things from a new angle!" He called back.

"Awesome. Quite the view, isn't it?"

"This beats out the view from the hospital roof top."

Dusty grinned, flying around the park. It was a little bit before they landed near a lake, coming upon a small fire pit.

"Here we are, Sakura Lake."

Tadashi looked at the lake, seeing what it had the name. There were cherry blossom trees growing all around it, leaving their petals on the lake surface. Sure, there were being moved around by people swimming in it but it still looked beautiful.

"I remember hearing once they planted all the trees here because Japan wanted to share some of their culture with this park when it was renamed Yoshima." Dusty said as he got out of his plane, pulling out a bag. "Or least share some of the beauty they had back home. Not sure if this what part of Japan looks like but I'm willing to believe it."

Tadashi unhooked his harness as he slid down, landing on his feet. "I think so. I didn't grow up there but my dad grew up there for most of his life. This reminds me of some pictures he took when he was in Kyoto during a trip with his family as a kid. Beautiful."

"I see. Well, this is where we'll be camping for the time being." Dusty set his bag down by the fire pit, going back to his plane, bringing out some sleeping bags. "Best way to get the head cleared is to be out in the open."

"This'll be a new experience. Haven't really tried roughing it since… Well, one trip when me and my brother were young. We don't like to talk about THAT one." Tadashi set down his own bag, looking around again. "Wow…"

"I have to ask, since you're from the city… Is… This culture shock to you?"

Tadashi rubbed the back of his neck. "Kind of. I don't really see a whole ton of nature in the city unless it's the older parts and even then."

"Understandable." Dusty looked around the area, starting to pick up sticks. "I was still awestruck when I came here and I'm from the countryside."

Tadashi started helping grabbing a few larger ones. "Where are you from Dusty?"

"Propwash Junction, Minnesota."

"Huh… Never heard of that place."

"Like I mentioned, small airport. Only really well known to race fans." Dusty put some the sticks into the fire pit. "I may be famous but I don't expect everyone to know my name."

Tadashi nodded setting his into the pit as well. "I get ya. You're a really modest guy. Don't get an ego like some people."

"Met some people like that. Just… didn't want to be like that because I was so annoyed." Dusty sat down, crossing his legs. "Plus, gotta set an example."

He sat down across from him. "Right…" Tadashi made a flame appear on his hand. "You want me to-?"

"If you don't mind."

He grinned igniting the sticks as a roaring fire began. "The pleasure is mine. 'Sides I'm used to it. My sister LOVED it when I made her s'mores."

"Awww that's cute."

Tadashi smiled remembering how hyper Lily could get. "Yeah. Made her smile all the time."

"Heh… Cool." Dusty stared at the fire for a moment before looking to Tadashi. "So… What exactly is your limit when it comes to being around fire? What makes you tense up?"

Tadashi stared at the flames, pondering for a moment as he tried to remember what had happened during the fire. He found himself shaking a bit at the thoughts running through his head.

"... Being trapped… Even though we were able to get out I just… couldn't help but feel like I couldn't get out. That I was back in the building. I know I can't be burned but I can still get hurt. I can still die. I'm still human. Not an immortal."

"I see." Dusty crossed his arms. "That's something I think all firefighters can understand. Sure we're not fire proof like you but we understand the fear of possibly not coming back."

"Never seeing the ones you love. I want to help. I do… I… I just wish I wasn't so scared."

"We'll work on it. I can't say the fear goes away 100% but… you'll find that courage." Dusty gave a gentle look. "Just be patient."

Tadashi smiled a bit, giving a nod.

"Thanks Dusty."

"Heh… Don't thank me yet." Dusty smiled a bit. "We still got work to do."

oooooo

The next few days consisted of traveling around the park. Be it by foot or by Dusty's plane. Either way, they would find themselves heading to any fires that would break out on whatever day. Tadashi was slowly making progress. He was freezing up less with going into some fires, but he still had his moments and thankfully had Dusty to pull him right back out when they happened. Even made sure afterward he got proper rest to clear his head…

Though some methods he swore Dusty was just messing with him.

SPLASH!

"GYA!"

Tadashi's head popped right out of Sakura Lake, the young man shivering as he pulled himself out. He looked to Dusty, seeing the man laughing up a storm. Tadashi gave an unamused look.

"Haha, very funny. I don't see the point in pushing me into the lake to make me feel better."

"To get you to laugh." Dusty wiped away a tear. "Part of being a rookie, I got shoved in MANY times."

"... Oh did you?" Tadashi got a sneaky look.

"... Oh no-" Dusty turned to run but was soon grabbed by Tadashi, both falling back into the lake with a huge splash.

"GACK!"

Dusty came up, shivering a bit.

"Oi!"

Now it was Tadashi's turn to laugh.

"Ha! You're right, this is funny!"

Dusty gave a look before grinning, laughing along with him.

"See? Got you to laugh." He smirked before splashing water at him. "Hya!"

"Gack! Hey!" Tadashi splashed water back at him. "Cranky old pilot!"

"Crazy Spitfire!" Dusty laughed, pulling himself out of the water, offering a hand to him.

Tadashi took it, sighing in relief as he sat down near their campfire.

"Okay… That was funny."

"Good." Dusty smiled gently. "Nerves feeling better?"

"Much." Tadashi sighed. "Can't believe I froze again. Last time wasn't so bad but this… ugh… It's like I take two steps forward than five steps back."

"No one said it was going to be easy, Spitfire." Dusty gave a small chuckle. "You remember the story I told you about Skipper training me right?"

"Yeah." Tadashi shook his head. "Never pleased. Not till so many tries later."

"He just never gave up on me is the thing. He didn't beat me up to get better. He just kept pushing me on."

Tadashi smiled feeling a bit nostalgic.

" _I'm not giving up on you."_

" _WAH! TADASHI! What are you doing!?"_

" _Shake things up!"_

"Used to be like that to my little brother. Even if I had to haul him onto my shoulders and run around with him."

"Heh, and here I thought pushing you into the lake was the only silly thing you've had to deal with. Seems you've got your own brand of crazy too, Spitfire." Dusty chuckled. "You don't mind me calling you that right? Back at home we tend to sometimes give plane nicknames to some of our flyers."

Tadashi chuckled, giving a warm smile. "I like it a lot actually. It sounds a lot better than just calling me "Kid"."

"Good. Spitfires are some of the faster planes. Tough planes too." Dusty smiled. "Just don't want you thinking I'm giving you that name because of your powers."

"I know you wouldn't call me something without some sort of reason."

"Yeah." Dusty looked up at the sky. "But I think you got one of the best call signs. The Phoenix. Very different from the rest of us."

Tadashi followed his gaze as he thought it over.

"A phoenix rises from the ashes when it dies. I was supposed to die that night but I didn't. They really thought I was going to though a few times. My mom said it was one of the scariest cases she ever had."

"I could imagine. Was she the one who gave you the name or was it one of those superheroes who trained you?"

"Actually…" Tadashi smiled. "It was my little sister, Lily. She called me Mr. Phoenix until she knew my name and we got closer."

"So it just stuck. I see." Dusty chuckled. "Well, best call sign right next to Windlifter."

"I think that's an honor given what I saw him doing back at base." Tadashi laughed. "Tree lifting. Goodness!"

"You just don't question that guy." Dusty laughed with him. "Or Dipper."

Tadashi smirked. "I like watching you sleep."

"... PFFFT AHAHAHA!" Dusty fell backward, holding his stomach. "She got you too!?"

Tadashi laughed throwing his head back. "YES! I didn't believe the others when they said she had initiations for newbies so I took a nap on the couch. She was right there when I woke up!"

"That's Dipper for ya!" Dusty sat back up. "But she does it all in good fun." Dusty sighed, wiping his eyes again. "Ah… Nothing like a good laugh."

He nodded, chuckling, trying to catch his breath. "Really is nothing like it. Though, remind me to never introduce Dipper to a friend of mine back home."

"Will do." Dusty smiled.

Tadashi nodded… though found himself scrunching his nose a bit.

"I know we're near a campfire but I don't think the smell of smoke gets this strong."

Dusty's smile faded as he looked around.

"No… It doesn't."

"This Ranger 301 to Crophopper 7, over."

Dusty hurried over to his plane, getting his headset on.

"This Crophopper 7. What's going on?"

"We got a huge fire near Augerian Canyon. Some idiot apparently left their campfire unattended and it spread over the area. We need support, it's getting bad."

"I'm on my way." Dusty looked to Tadashi. "Tadashi! Go time!"

Tadashi swallowed hard but gave a nod standing up. "Let's get a move on!" He ran over, getting into the harness.

Dusty waited till Tadashi was strapped in before taking off, heading towards the area. It didn't take long till they saw the smoke stack and it was bigger than they were expecting.

"What in the..!?" Dusty's eyes were wide. "Ranger 301, you sure this was all caused by ONE little campfire?"

"That was the report but honestly I'm having my doubts." Blade replied. "Patch doesn't always get correct information."

Tadashi groaned. "This is gonna be "fun". Let's do it."

"Right." Dusty flew in low. "Good luck down there."

Tadashi, once the plane was low enough, unstrapped himself, rolling a bit as he landed before he started getting to work, putting out the flames with his own.

_Just gotta get this under control before someone gets hurt._

"Hey, Tadashi!" Dynamite called over the radio. "Where's your position? We're on the east end of the fire but we don't see you anywhere."

"I'm on the north side! There's a lot of trees catching fire!"

"Hang in there. We'll try to get there soon so you're not by yourself. Blade! The Phoenix could use a drop!"

"Roger that." Blade replied. "Keep it up down there"

"Roger!"

"You hanging in there, Spitfire?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. This is the stuff you guys trained me for." Tadashi put out more flames, as he ran through, keeping an eye out for any people who might've gotten caught up in it.

There was a snap heard as some tree branches hit the ground, knocking him back.

"Ack!"

"Tadashi?! What's going on down there you okay?"

"I'm fine, Dusty." Tadashi got back up. "Some branches gave out and knocked me over but I'm okay." He looked around. "This isn't looking good."

"I'm dropping retardant on the area right now." Blade said as said retardant doused some of the area. "Dynamite, what's the hold up? He's on his own up here."

"We're having issues with branches falling as well. We're trying what we can but it might be too much even for us."

"Do what you can, but be safe yourselves. No one goes on The Wall this time."

"Yes sir."

Tadashi nodded, getting back to work, feeling some fear creep in. He was by himself… Sure, the others were in the sky but on the ground… It was just him.

_Don't think about it… Don't think about it…_

"NII-SAN! ANYONE! HELP ME!"

He let out a gasp. "Hold on!" He ran towards the sound of the voice. "I'm coming!" Even though he knew it wasn't him, he couldn't help but picture Hiro. And that only made him run faster.

_Please don't let me be too late!_

"NII-SAN!"

The voice got louder as Tadashi followed it, soon finding a young boy trapped under some fallen branches that almost looked like a cage around him. He was covered in his soot, his messy brown hair all awry.

"HELP!"

Tadashi skidded to a stop, kneeling in front of the boy. "Hey, I'm here to help you. It's gonna be okay, alright? Just hold still. Okay?"

"O-Okay." The boy sniffled. "I want my nii-san. I'm scared."

Tadashi's gaze softened, as he got to work starting to get the branches off. "I know kiddo, I know. You'll see your nii-san very soon. What's your name?"

"K-Koji…"

"Alright, Koji, nice to meet you. I'm Tadashi." He kept at it until there was a big enough opening, picking him up into his arms. "Let's get you out of here."

Koji nodded, huddling close to Tadashi's chest.

"T-Thanks mister. Are you some kind of superhero…?"

He smiled a bit, as he carried him, stroking his hair a bit to calm him down. "You could say that. But really, I just wanna help people. What's your big brother's name?"

"H-Hibiki. The best nii-san I could ask for…" Koji relaxed a bit, huddling closer. "We came here together to go hiking and see all sorts of cool animals. Okaasan and Tousan are back at the lodge. Oh I hope they won't be mad at us for getting separated. We didn't meant to…"

"I'm sure they'll be glad to see you." Tadashi, held him a bit tighter, shifting him a bit as he tapped his headset. "This is The Phoenix. I found a young child of about ten years old. He says he was separated from his brother, named Hibiki. Keep an eye out for other survivors."

"He wouldn't happen to be about older teens and asian would he?" Drip asked.

"One second. Koji? How old is he?"

"17 sir."

"Thank you. Yes, 17 years old."

"Well then, good news. I found him. We already sent him back to base for Maru to take care of."

Tadashi sighed in relief. "I'll start heading back there then. Kid really wants to see him soon."

"Roger that. Stay safe, Phoenix."

Koji looked up at Tadashi with a hopeful look in his brown eyes.

"Is Hibiki okay?"

Tadashi nodded. "Just needs to see our team medic, but you'll get to be back with him very soon. Shall we?"

"Y-Yeah. I want to see Nii-san so I can give him a hug."

"Let's go then."

"Let me give you hand." Blade said over the radio. "I'll send down a hoist."

"Thanks, Blade."

Tadashi kept Koji close as they waited till a hoist came down. Tadashi hooked himself in, holding Koji tighter as they were pulled up.

"Next stop, base." Blade said as they got into the helicopter. "Windlifter, take over."

"Windlifter copies."

Koji huddled closer to Tadashi again, closing his eyes.

"Nii-san…"

Tadashi stroked his hair.

"You'll see him soon enough."

oooooo

"There we go." Maru was finishing up a bandage on a young man's arm. "That wasn't so bad."

"Koji…" The man, Hibiki, whispered. "I need to find Koji…"

"Easy. He'll be here soon."

Knock knock knock.

"Maru? He okay?"

Maru looked over to see Tadashi at the door, relief in his eyes.

"Oh perfect timing. Heard you were the one who found the kid this guy keeps asking for."

Hibiki sat up, looking at Tadashi with wide eyes.

"Koji?"

Tadashi smiled warmly. "Yup." He slid the door open more revealing Koji who ran in.

"NII-SAN!" He squealed hugging him.

"Oh Koji!" Hibiki hugged him close. "Oh Otouto. Thank goodness."

"Nii-san." Koji sniffled, huddling closer. "I thought I lost you."

Hibiki kissed the top of his head, holding him a bit tighter. "I'm so sorry I scared you Koji. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. You're here now." Koji looked to Tadashi. "That guy over there saved me. He's like a superhero in the mangas we read together."

Hibiki looked up giving him a grateful look. "Thank you so much. He means so much to me. I don't know what I'd do if I lost him."

Tadashi gave a bow.

"The honor is mine. I'm glad I was able to save him."

Hibiki smiled giving a nod. "Still though." He hugged Koji closer. "Thank goodness."

"Nii-san…"

_Nii-san…_

Tadashi smiled gently, giving a nod.

"You two get some rest."

He left without another word, sitting out on the runway, looking at the now shrinking smokestack in the distance.

_Nii-san…_

_I'm here Hiro… I'm here…_

_Hiro…_

"This is Crophopper 7 to The Phoenix, over."

"H-Huh?" He tapped his headset. "I'm here, over."

"Easy now, Spitfire, just checking in on you. Everything is fine over here. We got it under control. Found out what actually happened. Dynamite found some gasoline canisters scattered around the area. You can probably guess what ACTUALLY happened."

He breathed in sharply feeling a flare of anger come up.

"Arson… And those two almost paid the price."

"Yeah. But it's over now. We saved them both. We'll find the ones who caused it soon enough. Till then, let's just be glad it didn't get as big as it could've."

He nodded closing his eyes.

"Right… Just… Glad no one else had to lose their brother."

"Spitfire… you going to be okay?"

Tadashi clenched both his fists tightly, sparks coming off.

"... No. I feel like I'm going to explode inside that's how mad I am. Arson is what did this to me!"

"Spitfire, easy." Dusty sighed. "Oh, who am I kidding? I can't blame you for getting upset. Just… don't blow anything up. I'll be there soon."

"I make no promises." Tadashi turned off his head set, getting up and going to one of the rock formations that seemed to line the area at times, punching it hard. "WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH PEOPLE!?"

No answer was heard. Just the sound of whatever creatures were lurking around in the area, Tadashi's voice echoing off some of the rock walls. He felt some pain in his hand but he didn't care. He slumped to his knees, tears falling to the ground.

"Why…?" _Why are people so cruel…?_

It seemed like hours before he felt a hand on his shoulder. He glanced back, seeing Dusty was now present. He was covered in soot, but he could still see the gentle look in his features.

"Sorry I took so long."

Tadashi didn't answer him, just looking back at the ground. He was cold to the touch.

"Sometimes… I hate this world…"

"... Alright c'mere, Spitfire." Dusty pulled him into his arms, not caring how cold he felt. "C'mere."

Tadashi huddled close, sniffling a bit. "Sorry… I just…."

"I get it… I get it… Life's just not fair sometimes."

"I don't want anyone else to go through what happened to me and Hiro. Just… I can't go home… He thinks I'm dead. He probably screamed out for me too and no one could bring me to him. I should've gone home."

"Shh…" Dusty stroked his back. "Shh… Easy Spitfire… easy…"

After a while, Tadashi gradually relaxed, his warmth returning slowly. "Sorry…"

"It's okay." Dusty kept him close. "You're okay."

Tadashi gave him a grateful look.

"Don't give up, right? I still have a job to do."

"That's right." Dusty smiled. "And tonight, I think was the best you ever did. You showed a lot of courage saving that kid."

Tadashi smiled. "I just couldn't leave him there. I wanted to help."

"And you did good. Come see." Dusty lead him back over to the workshop. "Look."

Inside, Hibiki had Koji close to him, the two brothers fast asleep, content looks on their faces.

"That…" Dusty whispered. "That is what you saved."

Tadashi smiled warmly at the sight.

"And that's what I'll keep working to protect."


	8. Let Him Be Normal

Shaylin was waiting patiently on the helicopter pad of the hospital, Lily beside her, holding her hand tightly.

"You think Hermano is okay…? He sounded so sad last night."

Shaylin patted her head.

"He's been through a lot. Let's remember to be patient with him like we have before. The least we can do is celebrate him getting certified. In only a month at that."

"Yeah… I'm gonna give him the biggest hug ever and we're gonna play games."

"That's right."

A helicopter soon came into view, whipping their hair around like crazy before the rotors finally stopped. The side door opened, revealing Tadashi on the other side with Tony.

"DASHI!" Lily squealed, running up to him.

"Oh Lily!" Tadashi scooped her up into his arms, spinning her around. "Look at you! Have you gotten bigger?"

"Maybe." Lily giggled, kissing his cheek. "You've gotten big yourself."

He chuckled, kissing her head. "Just a little. Did a lot of working out."

"He still can't outrun Cap." Tony smirked.

"Tony, Mom's right behind you."

"Si." Shaylin grinned. "And I don't give two bags of medical waste if my son is beat by that guy. I'm just glad he's home." Shaylin moved past Tony, going to Tadashi. She gently cupped his scarred cheek in her hand. "Welcome home mi hijo."

Tadashi smiled warmly, a little misty eyed. He really had missed being in San Ramon with them. Being home. "Good to be home, Kaa-san."

Shaylin wiped his eyes for him, kissing his cheek.

"We're going to celebrate your certification tonight with lots of pasta."

"And chocolate!" Lily chirped.

"Oh yes, that too." Shaylin chuckled.

"Oh man, that sounds awesome." Tadashi grinned, shifting Lily to one of his arms, holding his free one out to Shaylin. "C'mere."

Shaylin hugged him tightly.

"Still warm as ever, just the way I like it."

"Oka-san…"

"Hey, Shay?"

"Hm?"

Tony had concern in his eyes.

"Can I speak with you in private for a moment?"

"Of course." Shaylin pulled away from Tadashi. "You two go find something fun to do."

"Let's go mess with David." Lily giggled. "He's been getting too suave with the nurses."

"Ah, yes." Tadashi laughed. "Let's go greet the fans." He walked off, carrying her as they talked about what they would do.

Soon as they were gone, Shaylin turned to Tony.

"Alright, what's on your mind, Iron Man?"

Tony sighed, crossing his arms.

"It's about Tadashi. While he passed his certification, Blade noticed he was showing signs of PTSD. He's gotten better thanks to some help but… he's still suffering and I'm concerned for his mental health."

Shaylin frowned.

"I was afraid something like that was going to happen… Have something in mind? Knowing you, you already have something planned."

"I think he needs to just be a kid for awhile." Tony sighed. "He's had to grow up so fast, even before we met him. He needs a chance to just be himself. Different setting, no fancy tech school - If he wants to eventually re-enroll back into SFIT that's on him but not right away. Just… make him happy. Encourage him to be the young adult he is. Let him date, meet new friends."

"I see what you mean. Well, there is one school I know that isn't too far he could enroll in. I know some kids there that could help him adjust."

"Sounds good to me and if you want, I can pull some strings. Get him a new identity. Don't want trouble coming your way if a kid named Tadashi Hamada enrolls who just so happens to look like the kid who was supposed to be dead."

"That would be great, thank you."

Tony nodded giving a small smile. "And since you're his mom, I think it's only right you get to help decide on that one."

Shaylin nodded.

"I'll contact you if he wants to go through with it." Shaylin gave a wave. "We'll get him the treatment he needs."

"Naturally. Just… keep him calm. We did what we could with reigning in his powers but his emotions are a different key."

"Right."

oooooo

"Not… sleepy…" Lily yawned, trying to keep her eyes open.

The little girl was curled up in bed, Tadashi beside her who was holding a book in his hands.

He chuckled kissing the top of her head. "You sure about that? We could finish the story tomorrow night."

"No… I wanna…" Lily yawned again, closing her eyes. "See… the end…"

Lily was soon quiet, her breathing steady.

Tadashi smiled softly, tucking her in, setting the book back on her night stand. "Goodnight baby sister. I love you." He whispered before he got up, heading out of her room quietly.

_The big brother trick still works. Glad to know I haven't lost my touch._

Shaylin was in the living room, looking over some files, waiting for Tadashi.

_Hopefully I'll have the right words for him…_

He soon came in, heading over to her. "Want me to make you some hot chocolate?" He noted the files. "What're those?"

"Just patient files." Shaylin gave a sheepish look. "Had to bring work home again."

Tadashi nodded, an understanding look in his eyes. "I get ya. So, you want cocoa or tea?"

"Cocoa, please."

"Coming right up." A bit later he came back with two mugs, sitting beside her, offering her one. "And added in some marshmallows."

Shaylin smiled, taking it. "That's my boy."

He smiled, taking a drink of his own. "I know my mom's tastes. I would've added in some extra chocolate but I guess we ate it all. I'll go to the store tomorrow."

"That would be great." Shaylin glanced at her files, looking at another set of files underneath them. "... Tadashi. There's something I want to ask you about."

"Hm? Sure, what is it?"

"I was wondering… Would going back to school mean anything to you?"

Tadashi's eyes widened a bit before he looked down into his cup. He was quiet before giving a nod.

"I really would love to. I know I have work to do. But… there's some things I wanna do besides firefighting. It won't pay the bills or put a roof over my head. I… I still really wanna be a doctor one day, Mom."

"I know, Sweetie, that's why I asked." Shaylin revealed the files underneath the patient files. They were school application forms.

His eyes grew wide again before he looked at her stunned.

"There's a college here that will be starting a new semester soon. Diablo Vista College. It isn't too far and it's a nice place to start to get to higher levels of schooling. It'll be basics but… like I said, it's a start."

Tadashi set down his cup, hugging Shaylin tightly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! I'll pay for the tuition, I'll get a job somewhere-"

"Oh no, I'm paying." Shaylin chuckled, hugging him tightly. "You've got enough on your plate. YOU need time to just be a kid."

He smiled keeping close. "You sure…?"

"I'm sure. I'm your mother, Tadashi. It's my job to help you as much as I can. You can get a job later on but right now, let me handle that. You've done plenty in the past month. Right now is a time for you to rest and heal." Shaylin kissed his head. "You're a young adult. You deserve to be able to be one."

He kissed her cheek. "That makes me really glad Mom. Just… Thank you." Tadashi hugged her again.

"Anytime." Shaylin kept him close. "I'll speak with Tony in the morning about getting you in and getting you a different name so we don't raise red flags."

"Yeah, can't really use my real name. But I don't want something too different."

"Well… I was considering that when deciding on a name to give you. How does Takashi Sky sound?"

"Takashi Sky…" He hummed a bit. "... I like it."

Shaylin smiled.

"I was hoping you would… Shall I let Tony know?"

"Yes. A new start…"

"And most importantly…" Shaylin kissed his head. "You, getting to be you."

Tadashi smiled laying his head on her shoulder.

"And I'll be glad to. I'll make you proud."

"As you always have."


	9. DVC Weirdos

"Mom! Heading out! I'll see you in a few hours!"

"Now hold a second there mister." Shaylin grabbed Tadashi by the back of his shirt collar, smirking a bit. "You forgot something."

"Huh?"

Shaylin presented a brown bag to him.

"I know you're excited for your first day but you can't go without lunch."

Tadashi smiled, taking the bag from her hand, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks. Can't believe today is the day."

"Well, it is." Shaylin kissed him back. "Knock 'em dead."

Tadashi nodded, heading out, grinning as he eyed a red moped that was parked out in front of the house.

_Thank you Steve and Tony…_

He hopped on quickly, taking off, remembering the route he had been practicing for the last week. Before long, he was pulling up to the campus of a fairly small college.

_Diablo Vista… New school… New classes… and hopefully new friends._

He found a place to park his moped, grabbing his school bag before joining the crowds that were heading to their individual classes. He couldn't help but skip a little. It had been forever since he had been in a setting like this. He had to admit, amongst all the intense training he had missed this. Just… being a student. Being a normal kid.

He looked around at the other students, giving them a wave as he passed by… but then noticed how many people were staring at him. He knew the look and he knew what their eyes were drawn to.

_Does it really look that painful…?_

Tadashi unconsciously brought his hand to the scar on his face, trying not to let his discomfort show. He hurried to the classroom for his first class, trying to escape the stares. When he got there he was still met by some but they all looked away as soon as he made eye contact with him.

He sighed a bit, taking a seat in the back of the classroom, not feeling up for being in the front like he usually did back at SFIT.

_So much for being normal…_

He sat in silence, pulling out his notebook, finding himself doodling random contraptions… not really sure what each would do but he didn't really care at the moment. What mattered, is it took his mind off everyone in the room. Off in his own little world.

"Hey, Kid."

"Huh?"

Tadashi looked up, seeing a young man with bleach blond hair and bright blue grey eyes looking at him with a wide grin on his face. What really caught Tadashi's attention was the scar over his left eye… and the bit of discoloration in said eye.

"Hi." The man grinned.

"Um… H-Hello…?"

"I don't think I've seen you before. You new here?"

"Y-Yes… I just transferred from another college um… Are you…?"

"Nope, Sophomore, Newbie." The man held out a hand. "Jacob Hart, at your service."

Tadashi smiled a bit, shaking his hand. "Takashi Sky."

"Nice to meet ya Taka." Jacob grinned. "You were looking lonely back here so I thought I'd see what the matter was. You looked sad too."

Tadashi's smile faded, touching his scars again.

"... You'll laugh."

"Try me."

"... I was getting stared at. I didn't like the looks everyone was giving me. I'm not in pain… Really… Just… It's uncomfortable having everyone focused on them rather than just me as a person."

"Ah… Eye see." Jacob hummed in thought. "Well, eye have a joke for that then."

"Oh?"

"Yeah though first, need a favor before I can tell said joke."

"Okay… What is it?"

Jacob got a mischievous look before reaching his hand up to his left eye… pulling it out and offering it to him.

"Care to hold this for me?"

Tadashi nearly jumped out of his seat at the sight.

"Gah!"

Jacob threw his head back laughing.

"Eye yi eye aren't you jumpy?" He said, putting his eye back in. "It's made of glass! It's fake you goof!"

Tadashi just stared at him before finding himself snickering.

"Okay, that was pretty funny… How did you…?"

"Got in a freak accident." Jacob gave a gentle look. "I don't let it bother me though. I just troll people with it because it's not everyday you see someone able to just pluck their eye out without having issues. Though I will warn you." He gave a semi serious look. "There will be a lot of eye puns."

Tadashi nodded, grinning a bit.

"Eye eye captain."

"Ha! Good one!"

"Jacob Hart, what are you doing now?"

Both boys looked up to see a dark skinned girl walking up to them, some slight amusement in her amber eyes.

"Hey ya Zoey." Jacob grinned. "Just getting to know the new kid here. He was sitting all by himself so I thought it would be the perfect time to initiate him."

"I see." Zoey smirked before looking to Tadashi. "Nice to meet you and I apologize on behalf of Jacob if he scared the daylights out of you with that eye of his."

"No no, not at all. It was pretty funny once I got over the shock." Tadashi smiled. "I'm Takashi by the way."

"Zoey Paulson." Zoey grinned. "You must be Shaylin Sky's kid."

"Eh?" Tadashi blinked back surprise. "How do you know my mom?"

"I'm somewhat of a frequent patient of hers, more so friend." Zoey crossed her arms. "She mentioned you during one of my appointments, guess she never mentioned you to me."

"To be honest she doesn't really talk to me about her patients due to her code of keeping things private." Tadashi looked at her carefully noting some bruises on her arms. "Though she has mentioned a frequent patient that tends to get roughed up by crazy acts she does."

Zoey took a bow.

"That would be yours truly." She grinned. "But why that happens is for me to know and you to find out."

"I'll keep that in mind. That is if you want to hang out with me."

"Hey, I like making new friends. Jacob?"

"Totally." Jacob grinned. "Besides, you ought to feel welcomed here, not feel uncomfortable because of some burns."

"That's just all cosmetics." Zoey said as she took seat beside Tadashi, Jacob taking his other side. "What matters is who you are."

"Exactly."

Tadashi smiled, feeling himself warm up a bit.

"Thank you."

"Anytime. Now, better have your notebook ready. This is Professor Higgsbury's class. He has a tendency to ramble so be very prepared."

"I can handle it." Tadashi grinned.

"Pity he probably won't bring in his little ones today." Zoey sighed as she got out her own notebook. "Sometimes we're lucky and there's cuteness."

"He's a dad huh?"

"Twin little girls. They're adorable."

Tadashi chuckled. "Got it. They like science a lot huh?'

"Science is his happy word." Jacob laughed. "Especially in this class."

"Well… it is a general science class. Wait, if you guys are sophomores and know a lot about this class then why are you in here? Doesn't that mean you've already taken this class?"

"Class mishap." Jacob and Zoey replied in unison.

"Let's just say some credits got lost in a scuffle and we'll leave it at that."

Tadashi cringed.

"Got it."

"Not that I mind though." Zoey smiled. "Higgsbury is one of the best we got. He teaches at SFIT too ya know?"

"Really now?" Tadashi asked impressed. "Any idea which part of it?"

"Um… Shoot what was it…" Zoey hummed in thought. "Uh… Jacob?"

"He's the chemistry teacher."

_Ah, so Honey Lemon probably had him as her main teacher._

"Ah that's right. Would explain the hair."

"... Pardon?"

"You'll see."

"Good morning everyone!"

Everyone sat up straight as an older man walked in. He had a red vest on over a white button shirt… but what was eye catching was his oddly slicked back hair.

"See?" Zoey whispered.

Tadashi blinked before slowly giving a nod.

"Yeah."

"I think you'll fit in just fine."

oooooo

"Tadashi? Where you off to in such a hurry?" Shaylin could barely see the young man as he bolted out the door. "You seem rather excited."

"Study session with friends and professor! We got a test this week!"

"Already? But you're only about 3 weeks in."

"Things happen! Catch ya later!"

Shaylin shook her head, chuckling.

"Well, least he's happy… Zoey… Jacob… Wilson… Thank you for helping him. He needs this."

Tadashi was soon back on DVC campus, hurrying to Professor Higgsbury's lab.

"I'm here!"

"There you are." Zoey grinned. "Not that we've been waiting long."

"Though Mr. Higgsbury here was borderline going into one of his science rambles again." Jacob grinned.

Tadashi smirked. "I personally like his science rambles."

"Thank you, Takashi." The teacher smirked.

"Alright, alright, study session right?"

"Yes." Tadashi took a seat around the table. "I admit, chemistry just isn't my strong point. More of a robotics person to be honest."

"Well, that's why we're here. To go over it and help you get ahead." Professor Higgsbury replied as they started to go over it. As warned, the professor unable to help himself as he rambled on about the subject.

After a while, Jacob looked over to Tadashi when the teacher's back was turned mouthing "KILL ME".

Tadashi did a quick doodle on his notebook of a person with an eye for a head with the caption "Eye eye captain!" written on top.

Jacob snickered.

"And what was that now?" Professor Higgsbury was behind Tadashi, looking over his shoulder.

Tadashi froze up.

"Uh…"

"Please do enlighten me Mr. Sky."

"... It was nice knowing ya dude." Jacob remarked getting up from his chair. "Hey Zoey, I think we better head on out-"

"Jaaacob." Zoey gave a look. "You're the one who provoked it. You better sit your butt down."

"Guys-"

SCREEEEEE!

"GACK!"

Everyone covered their ears at the sound of fire alarm going off… though for Tadashi he didn't have a moment to react as some sparks flew from his hands.

"ACK!" He quickly hid his hands, hoping no one saw anything… if it weren't for the fact some of the sparks got onto the table.

"The heck!?" Jacob's eyes widened as did Zoey's. As for the professor...

"Amazing… How did you…!?"

Tadashi gulped, looking around and sadly couldn't use the excuse of them needing to leave as the alarm was cut.

"Please ignore that." A voice over the intercom said. "False alarm pull."

"U-Um… I…" Tadashi kept his hands hidden, lowering his head. "I'm sorry…"

"Hey, hey now." Zoey placed her hand on his shoulder. "It's okay."

Tadashi looked up at her, some surprise in his eyes.

"But… I just… Huh…?"

"Shaylin said you were special in some way. To try not to startle you. We can see why now."

Tadashi's eyes got wide as he looked at Professor Higgsbury and Jacob.

"You… You knew…?"

Jacob rubbed the back of his neck.

"To an extent. We didn't know WHAT the extent was or what you had. Just to take it easy on ya. This is the first time I'm hearing about a human torch. Teach?"

"Dr. Sky did speak of you having something… and not to go too crazy on you when I found out and I won't, I promise… But… can I see?"

Tadashi was still trying to get over the shock but soon nodded, bringing his hands out. He pulled back his sleeves before summoning flames in his hands.

Professor Higgsbury's eyes widened as he watched as a grin slowly formed on his face.

"Amazing… Just astounding! If I may ask, how do you keep from burning yourself? Is it the air? The skin cells?"

"According to Mom, my skin cells have a sort of protective coating on them that produces the oil that allows me to create the flames. It's thanks to that I can't be burned. That goes for my insides as well. I literally can't be cooked inside or out."

He nodded before holding out his hand. "May I?"

Tadashi nodded, putting the flames out before letting Professor Higgsbury take his hands.

He examined them for a moment, looking at the scars and the oil on his hands.

"... Just incredible. Though… I'm sorry for the circumstances that gave you these powers and scars."

"I've gotten over it. This… really isn't bizarre to you guys?"

"Well, we got a bit of a warning but honestly even then I think this is awesome." Zoey smiled. "Shaylin was a bit concerned of you being alone so we wanted to help. But honestly, we'd still be your friends regardless."

"We stick together." Jacob grinned. "Scars, glass eyes and all."

Tadashi smiled a bit, a touched look in his eyes.

"I just thought I'd have to keep so many secrets. I would never be able to tell anyone outside those who helped me. But two students and professor?"

"Hey, you shouldn't have to be alone in this." Zoey took one of his hands. "You need some normal people in your life who understand what's going on."

"Thank you…" He gave her a grateful look. "Thank you."

"You're welcome…" Zoey looked to Professor Higgsbury. "... I know that look. You wanna see more don't ya?"

He grinned sheepishly. "If Takashi wouldn't mind. I'm honestly fascinated."

Tadashi got up.

"I wouldn't mind at all. Just need a place where I won't set off the fire alarms."

"This way."

He lead them outside behind the school out of the view of everyone else.

"... I may have had to set off a few test fireworks here a few times."

"So you're a chemist and a rocket scientist?" Jacob asked.

"I'm a student of all sciences." Professor Higgsbury gave a proud look.

Tadashi grinned. "We have a word for that back where I'm from originally."

"Hm?" Professor Higgsbury got a curious look. "And what's that?"

The young man gave a broad grin.

"NERD!"

Professor Higgsbury cocked an eyebrow, smirking.

"Takes one to know one, Mr. Sky."

He laughed.

"Alright, good burn."

Professor Higgsbury gave a bow before pulling out his mini notebook.

"Shall we…?"

Tadashi grinned, summoning his flames.

"We shall."

Jacob stood beside Zoey at a safe distance. "So, think he'll just throw paper balls at him or just challenge him?"

"With Professor Higgsbury, who knows." Zoey grinned. "I'm just glad to see Takashi be open about this."

"Same here. Another part of our weirdo club." Jacob chuckled watching Tadashi create sparks and flames throwing them into the air as they dissipated. "... So… Think we'd be able to use him for s'mores?"

"We'll see."

_For now… just let him be him. He's probably needed this._

oooooo

"Mom?"

Shaylin looked up from her papers, seeing Tadashi poking his head into the living room.

"Oh, Tadashi." She smiled. "You're home rather late. Everything go okay with the study session?"

He gave her a sheepish look. "Someone pulled the fire alarm and well…" He clapped hard as some sparks came up. "They know."

Shaylin brought a hand over her mouth.

"Oh goodness." She looked to Tadashi concerned. "How did they react?"

He was quiet before he grinned.

"They think it's awesome."

Shaylin was quiet for a moment before a laugh escaped her, throwing her arms around him.

"Oh Tadashi, that's wonderful!"

Tadashi laughed, hugging her tightly.

"Yeah. They even said they'd have still been my friends with or without 'em.. I… I know what you did for me Mom… Thank you."

Shaylin hugged him closer.

"I just… didn't want you to be alone. But I promise they do actually care. They're all good people… Zoey, Jacob and Wilson."

"I believe you Mom. They like me for who I am."

"As anyone should." Shaylin kissed his cheek.

Tadashi kissed hers, sighing happily.

"I think I'm gonna like it here."


	10. Full Circle

“Yay! Swim time!” Lily squealed as she rushed towards the pool, diving in.   
  
It was one of those warmer time for San Ramon and well… it being Saturday it meant the day off for those at DVC and just time to relax.  
  
“Wait for us Lily!” Two voices chimed as two little girl with bright blond hair dived after her.  
  
“Wendy, Abigail, Lil,y be careful!” Tadashi called hurrying up to the side of the pool, hesitating a bit. He was wearing swim trunks but still had a long shirt on. He didn’t want people to see the burns full out. It was one thing at home or at the beach near the Stark’s house but here?  
  
It was different.  
  
“We are careful!” One of the girls, Wendy, laughed. “Papa taught us how to swim!”  
  
“After Mama shoved him in!”  
  
Professor Higgsbury brought a hand to his face.  
  
“Don’t remind me.”  
  
The girls giggled before swimming off with Lily to play in the shallow part of the pool.  
  
“Your girls are just full of energy, aren’t they?” Tadashi asked.  
  
“Oh, yes. They may not be my biological children but Willow and I love them to bits.”  
  
“Well, either way, glad we can all just hang out.” Zoey said as she lied back in a chair. “I’m gonna catch some sun.”  
  
“Amen to that.” Jacob stretched a bit. “... If my eye falls out, someone else better dive for it. Deal?”  
  
“And there goes the “Are they killers?” Statement of the day.” Tadashi chuckled.  
  
Professor Higgsbury shook his head, finding a place for him to sit in the shade, pulling out some books from his bag.  
  
“Well, you can all play. I still have some tests to finish grading so I’ll be here if you need me.”  
  
“Duly noted! Don’t give any of us an F!”  
“We’ll see.” He smirked.  
  
“Daddy! Look!”  
  
Professor Higgsbury looked to where his daughters were, seeing Wendy was being balanced on Abigail’s shoulder.  
  
“Tada!”  
  
He clapped, giving them a proud look. “That’s my girls!”  
  
Tadashi smiled, chuckling a bit before deciding to dive in himself, heading to the area of the pool that was marked off for people to do laps.   
  
_Gotta stay in shape in other ways after all. Plus, water keeps the powers neutralized entirely._  
  
Tadashi wasn’t really paying attention to anything else around him, just focusing on swimming laps… that is until…  
  
“YAH!”  
  
A large splash was created as someone started swimming up beside him. A young boy with wild black hair and brown eyes that were narrowed in focus.  
  
 _What the..!?_  
  
It wasn’t long before they reached the side of the pool, the boy coming up for air before diving in again.  
  
A boy who looked all too familiar.  
  
Tadashi’s eyes widened as he looked at the boy more carefully. He knew those eyes anywhere… and the hair… the build…  
  
 _H… H… HIRO!?_  
  
“Hiro” didn’t seem to pay him any mind, reaching the side of the pool again before pushing off heading straight towards Tadashi. He slipped a bit when he came to the side, grasping for it.  
  
“Ack!”  
  
Tadashi reacted quickly, grabbing “Hiro’s” hand, helping him balance.  
  
“Got ya!”  
  
“Thanks.” “Hiro” panted trying to catch his breath. “Whew... “  
  
“Not a problem.” Tadashi couldn’t help but stare but did his best to hide his surprise. “Quite the swimmer, aren’t you?”  
  
“Hm?” He looked up meeting Tadashi’s eyes. “Yeah, the San Ramon High champ!” He shook his hair out, tugging out a pin as the real length was revealed, traveling down his back.  
  
 _… What in the…? That can’t be. Hiro should be in SFIT and I don’t remember his hair being that long. On top of that he never went to San Ramon Valley High School._  
  
“That’s… quite the hair you have kid.”  
  
“Hm?” “Hiro” got an annoyed look. “Lemme guess “it’s unmanly and you look like a girl’?”  
  
“Huh? No no no!” Tadashi held up a hand. “It’s just not something I’ve seen often. I think it suits you. More like a mane.”  
  
“Thank you.” He noticed the way Tadashi was looking at him, giving him a confused look. “... What’s with that look? Did I get sunburnt or something?”  
  
“No just… you look like someone I knew… What’s your name, Kiddo?”  
  
The boy smiled. “Hideki sir. My name’s Hideki.”  
  
“Hideki… Nice to meet you. My name is Takashi.”  
  
“Likewise.” He held out a hand. “Pretty sweet skills you got. Guessing from your build you surf?”  
  
Tadashi shook his hand.  
  
“Used to. Haven’t done it in awhile.” Tadashi smiled.   
  
Hideki grinned. “Always wanted to try it but boy would my mom have freaked. She’s convinced I’ll get eaten by sharks. I think I could take ‘em.”  
  
“Heh… I see.” Tadashi ruffled his hair. “Got some guts kid.”  
  
He laughed. “Hey!”  
  
“He’s not wrong, Deki-nii!”  
  
Both looked to see a young girl about Hideki’s age giggling at them.  
  
Hideki smiled brightly. “Heh… Thanks, Imouto.” He looked to Tadashi. “That’s my twin sister, Keiko.”  
  
“Ah, I can see the resemblance. Nice to meet both of you-”  
  
“EEEEE!!!”  
  
Lily came swimming up, practically tackling Hideki.  
  
“DEKI!!!”  
  
Hideki laughed, falling back, hugging the girl. “Lily! Oh gosh it’s been too long! Where’ve you been all summer?”  
  
“Helpin’ Mama with Takashi here. He’s my new big brother!”  
  
“Back up.” Tadashi looked at all three of them. “You KNOW each other? How come I never heard about this?”  
  
“You have Taka.” Lily gave an innocent look. “These were the kids I drew pictures with. Remember? The one with Baymax?”  
  
“Oh… That’s right.”  
  
“Yup, we look after Lily from time to time and we play with ‘er too.”  
  
“Though now I see why Shaylin wouldn’t need as much.” Keiko looked at Tadashi. “She has a big brother to look after her now.”  
  
“Yeah. Though doesn’t mean you guys can’t still come over. Any friend of Lily’s is a friend of mine.”  
  
Hideki ruffled Lily’s hair. “Good, cause I miss my official taste tester.”  
  
“Hee!”  
  
Tadashi chuckled, getting out of the water.  
  
“Well, this has been interesting.” Tadashi looked at Hideki again… staring a bit. “Man… you really look a lot like him.”  
  
“Can I ask who?” Hideki asked tilting his head.  
  
“A boy named Hiro. Hiro Hamada.”  
  
“Hiro…” Hideki echoed. “Interesting…”  
  
“Yeah…”  
  
“It might be a case of doppelganger.”  
  
All jumped, looking behind them to see Professor Higgsbury was now present.  
  
“Geeze! Do you float when you walk!?” Tadashi asked, bringing a hand over his chest. “I didn’t even hear you walk over here!”  
  
“Who’s this weirdo?” Hideki asked quietly.  
  
“That’s Taka’s science teacher.” Lily whispered.   
  
“Sorry, I apparently have quiet feet according to my wife.” Professor Higgsbury rubbed the back of his neck. “Couldn’t help but overhear your conversation.”  
  
“No, you’re fine sir.” Tadashi chuckled. “So… Doppelgangers?”  
  
“Ah yes.” He rubbed his hands together. “There’s a theory that states that somewhere in the world, everyone has someone that looks exactly like them in appearance. Not in personality persay but they could very well pass as the others twin. It’s quite a rare phenomenon for the dopples to meet but it is very interesting. It’s possible Hideki here is Hiro’s doppleganger.”  
  
“That is interesting.” Tadashi chuckled. “Maybe one day they will meet.”  
  
“Hey, if someone else has this HANDSOME face.”  
  
Keiko rolled her eyes, shoving Hideki under water.  
  
“Ignore him. He’s kind of full of himself sometimes.”  
  
“GAH!” He popped his head out of the water, splashing her. “Hey!”  
  
Tadashi smirked.  
  
“So can Hiro.”  
  
“Fascinating.”  
  
Lily giggled.  
  
“You’re all silly.”  
  
Tadashi chuckled. “Maybe a bit.”  
  
“So what are you into Takashi?” Hideki asked. “... If you hate the Ninjas I’m gonna have to ban you from the sugar list.”  
  
“You kidding? I love those guys!”  
  
“... We’ll get along just fine then. Hot wings?”  
  
Keiko groaned. “Not the wings!”  
  
“Anything spicy and I’ll eat it up.”  
  
Professor Higgsbury couldn’t help but snort a little.  
  
“I’m still remembering that little game you and Jacob did. Poor man was downing water for hours.”  
  
Tadashi shrugged. “I told him not to eat the scorpion pepper. His own fault.”  
  
“WIMP!” Lily chirped.  
  
“That’s my sis.” Tadashi scooped her up… before he got an evil grin. “Who I think needs to get back in the water~”  
  
“... Oh no-”  
  
SPLASH!  
  
“Gack!” Professor Higgsbury recoiled from the water that came from the splash, trying to keep his clothes dry. “Oi! Watch it!”   
  
At that moment two sets of little hands grabbed at his ankles. “PAPA!”  
  
“WAH!”  
  
SPLASH!  
  
Everyone laughed as Professor Higgbury’s head popped out of the water, his slicked back hair now all hanging low and in his face.  
  
Wendy and Abigail gave him innocent smiles hugging him.  
  
“Hee?”  
  
“Now Papa can play too!”  
  
He looked at his two daughters before bringing his arms around him.  
  
“You little rascals…”  
  
Abigail giggled as Wendy kissed his cheek.  
  
“We love you too.”  
  
Tadashi chuckled, giving a thumbs up.  
  
“Looking good, Teach.”  
  
He smirked. “You’re next boy.”  
  
Jacob snuck up behind Tadashi.  
  
“BANZAI!”  He shoved him HARD in the back.  
  
“WAHAH!” Tadashi went right under, splashing everyone else around him. He came back up… but was laughing as soon as he could breathe. “That was nothing compared to what happened to me at Yoshima!”  
  
“Yoshima?” Keiko’s eyes were wide. “As in the National Park?”  
  
“Dang right!” Tadashi laughed. “I trained for a bit with the firefighters there. Volunteer thing.”  
  
“That… is… AWESOME!” Keiko squealed. “That must’ve been so cool!”  
  
“It’s quite the story.” Lily giggled.  
  
“Can you tell us sometime?” Hideki asked with a puppy eyed look.  
  
“Hrk! Not the eyes.” Tadashi tried to look away, giving a dramatic look… but couldn’t help but crack up.   
  
“And Takashi strikes again. Eye-yi-yi.”  
  
“Well... we got time today don’t we?” Lily asked.   
  
“Yeah… but it’s… not exactly a short story Lil.”  
  
“Well…. I could make you guys a cake…” Hideki offered.  
  
“... Alright, you got me there.” Tadashi got himself out of the water, everyone else following suit. Tadashi found a chair to sit in, everyone else gathering round.  
  
“Where to start…”  
  
“At the beginning.” Lily said, hugging him.  
  
“Right.” Tadashi smiled, holding Lily close, clearing his throat.  
  
“It all began when…”  
  
 **The End**


End file.
